The Core of Iron Man
by O.E.M
Summary: Tony and Steve do not get along at first and when they start to, things take a turn for the worse. Will they ever find love in each other's arms? Or will the world tear them apart? Stony. Has some dark moments.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Man Out of Time

Steve was an outsider to the world of the twenty-first century. He had no friends, no family, and no allies. Sure he had the Avengers, but it had become clear that he was not welcome in their circle. Bruce and Stark were science buddies and could speak a language that very few people understood. Clint and Natasha were attached to each other's hips. When Thor wasn't off in Asgard, he was with Jane. So who did he have? No one. So in order to avoid the blaring reality he was forced to face with, he jumped on his motorcycle the moment Loki was off the planet and just drove off towards no where. He had no real destination in mind. None. He just wanted to drive and be free. He needed the space to just be himself. Sure, whenever there was a world crisis that needed the Avengers, he would do his duty and help. But every time things came to an end, Tony would leave with Bruce, Clint with Natasha and if Thor was around he went off to Jane. He was left standing there, wondering what the point was. Sure they were a team but it was like the team was only together when there was an issue. Except for shawarma occasionally, they never did anything together.

It was during a debriefing with Fury that it was brought to his attention that all the Avengers now lived in the renovated Stark Tower. Steve's head shot up and looked at the man in disbelief. They….all lived together? He couldn't believe that they all lived together. All of them except him. He tried to keep his features schooled to be blank, but Fury was not fooled. The man looked at him, stern but there was something sympathetic there. Fury stood and walked to Steve, clasping his shoulder. The man stared at him with his one good eye.

"I know for a fact that Stark set aside an entire floor for each member of the Avengers. You included. Had the griping between the two of you not taken place during your first serious mission together and had you not simply jumped on a motorcycle to ride off into the sunset, I am sure Stark would have forced you to live in the tower as well. Now, are you planning on staying in New York?" He asked as he walked to a file drawer, pulling out a folder.

"Yes Sir. I am planning on finding a place in Brooklyn." He said, keeping his tone professional. He wanted to be close to the place he once called home. Close to the past, if he was honest. Fury gave him a blank look before he shrugged.

"I figured as much, so I got you an apartment for you to stay in. I will send Natasha over tomorrow to help you get more clothes. You need to have a more up to date style so that you blend in better." Fury said easily. Steve knew there was no point in arguing with the man. He stood up and walked out, knowing he was dismissed. He took the folder Fury had and headed to the flight deck. He would be hitching a ride with the other agents who had missions. As he walked through the hall, he heard a very familiar voice.

"Pepper, please. I just finished a mission and…. No I remember the dinner date. Pepper I had a mission…. Pepper….seriously….No, I am sorry. Pepper. Please….Just…..PEPPER!" Steve paused outside the door, hearing Stark curse every now and again. He wasn't sure what he just over heard. It sounded like the end of a relationship. He felt bad for Stark, but the man was an arrogant ass who thought of only himself, nothing that was conducive for a healthy relationship. Stark walked briskly out of the room nearby, pausing when he saw Steve. The other man looked him up and down before snorting.

"Nice outfit Cap, looks like that was in the icicle with you." Stark said with a sneer. Steve stiffened and gave Stark a dark glare. He hated how shallow the supposed Hero was. The man was no hero. He wasn't a team player, rather he was a cocky son of a so and so with a desire to fulfill his own needs instead of the needs of the team. He had enough of how much of an outcast Tony's presence made him feel. He was already a man out of time, he did not need the Man of this Time to make him feel even more like an outsider.

"You are nothing like your father. At least he was a good man" Steve said in turn. Something fluttered across Stark's face before the other man completely shut down. He watched as Stark just walked off and mentally cursed. He couldn't believe that he was once again getting into it with Tony. It was like the first time they were on the Helicarrier all over again. He pushed his hand through his hair and turned around only to stop dead in his tracks. There stood Black Widow and Bruce Banner. Banner's eyes were a light green color, which put Steve on edge. Natasha reached out and grabbed Bruce's arm, squeezing it.

"Banner, relax. He doesn't understand." Natasha said in a cool tone as she reached for her gun, just in case. Bruce looked like he wanted to kill Steve right where he stood. Steve stood up straighter, remembering just how close Bruce and Tony were. Banner jerked his arm from Natasha's hand before he walked towards Rogers, only to walk right passed him. Bruce shouted over his shoulder.

"Then you better inform him Romanoff! The Other guy does not like people hurting Tony. Fix this." He said, rage clear in his tone. The scientist broke into a run, obviously going to go seek out Tony. Steve looked taken back by this before he felt a strong hold on his arm. He jerked and looked at Black Widow and felt fear grip him. Natasha looked like she wanted to make Steve eat the floor of the hallway. Why were Widow and Hulk so upset by what he had said to Stark?

"I will give you this one pass, Rogers. That's it. One of these days Bruce, Pepper and I are going to sit you down and have a long talk about Tony. I can guarantee you once we are finished, you will regret what you have just done. You'll feel like an ass at the end of it. Have a nice time in your apartment." Natasha never raised her voice, just spoke in a clear and even tone. But it scared Steve to his core. He walked slowly towards the flight deck to catch his flight. To say he felt even more like an outsider was an understatement. Everyone was siding with Tony. Everyone was protecting Tony. Where did he fit in if he did not fit in with the Avengers?

Steve sat up straight and rushed out of his room only to stop when he saw what had woke him. Sitting on his couch was Tony Stark. There was a cup of coffee in his hand and one on the table. The other man was looked at Steve, giving him a once over before taking a sip off his coffee.

"Mornin' Cap." The genius said, a saluting with his cup. Steve stared at the other man. It had been a month and a half since their last interaction. They had not even worked on a mission together. Most times Iron Man, Widow and Hawkeye went out on missions together while Thor, Hulk and himself went out on others. This was the first time he had seen the man in person, not in passing, in a while. Not since they had words. Steve had spent a lot of time thinking upon what he had said to Tony and the reactions he got from the other members of his team. Steve walked cautiously into the living area before walking to his door. He found the lock was not broken, but rather skillfully picked. He was not surprised the genius could do such a thing. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame of the front door, staring Tony down.

"What are you doing here, Stark?" He asked in a serious tone. Tony was doing something with his phone before he looked up and took another sip off his coffee. He moved his arm in a sweeping motion about the room.

"A little out dated don't you think, Cap?" Tony said, picking fun at the place Steve had started to think about a home. Well...no… it was not home to him. It often just felt like an empty box that he lived in. It made no difference to him really, but the fact that Tony was once again making fun of his choices annoyed him.

"Spit it out Stark, I don't have time for your annoying attitude right now." He snapped sharply. Something about Tony just always rubbed him the wrong way. Tony looked taken back before he smiled cockily at Steve. The blond's brows furrowed together at this, scowling.

"You need to get laid. You are way too stressed. Any way, this is turning into a very expensive little chat. I am here to tell you that your lease is up on this place. You will be moving into Stark Tower by the end of the month. Fury said he doesn't want anyone on the Avengers to be a lone wolf. Which you are playing right now. Oh and I got you coffee" Tony grabbed the other coffee after stuffing his phone into his pocket. He walked up to Steve, holding out the coffee. "It might help you with the morning grumpiness you got~"

Steve's hand shot out and smacked the coffee out of Tony's hand. He was at the end of his rope with all this. The Nightmares, the constant influx of information and all the faces he did't know. He was constantly reminded how alone and out of place he was. Tony was only making it worst. He stood to his full height towering over the man.

"Enough Stark. I am so sick and tired of you. You pretend to be a hero, you pretend you own the world when in reality you are nothing but a guy in a metal suit, just like I said before. If Fury wants me to be in the stupid Tower, fine. But that is the only reason why I would even be in the same area as you. You are just collecting super heros in that tower of yours to make up for the fact that without your suit you are nothing but money and words." Why was he saying these things? Why was he attacking Tony like this? What was going on between them? He watched as Tony stood up straighter and glared at him. He saw Tony's hand flex around his own cup of coffee.

"Hate to inform you of this Cap, but all you are is a Science Experiment. Something my father helped make. You were nothing but a chump who had the right set of genetics and upbringing. That is it. All it takes is a little research and I can undo everything that you have become. Counter act that special serum running through your veins. Fury's orders are that you are to be packed by 0700 Friday. You will be moving in at 1100 that same day. You have your orders, Soldier"

With that Tony pushed passed him and slammed the door behind him. Steve stood there and felt the urge to punch something. He looked at the spilt coffee. He let out a snarl before he collapsed to the floor, grabbing his hair roughly. Why did he snap at Tony when the man went out of his way to tell him what was going on. Instead of an Agent coming by to give him his orders, Tony had come himself to tell him. He felt like crap for what he had just did. Another incident with Tony. Another fight. Another spew of hurtful words. He looked up at the ceiling, knowing very well that the members of his team, particularly Natasha and Bruce, were going to have his head. He looked at the calendar, seeing the word Wednesday in bold mocking letters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Revelations

It seemed that even though they had just gotten into another fight, Tony was still strangely generous. On Thursday a moving truck came and people helped Steve move all the things from his Brooklyn apartment to Stark Tower. They moved the box into the second floor from the top, between Tony's and Bruce's. It was strange to walk into the floor that was specifically designed for him. The entire floor screamed home. The furniture was all wood and everything was done in soft muted browns, greens and blues. It was very simple but elegant. It was exactly what he wanted if he had the time to do it himself. He was glad to find that the bed was reinforced with steel. He checked it by bouncing on the edge of it for a bit. He watched as the movers placed the boxes just outside the elevator. He took his time in making sure everything was in it's proper place before he made his way to the top floor. The top floor was like a common area. While Tony slept in one of the rooms on that floor, everyone converged in the living room up there. He figured he might as well tell them that he was going to turn in for the night. He knew they knew he was moved in. A house filled with heroes and with an all seeing computer it was hard to sneak into the place.

He walked into the area, finding it dark except for the T.V screen. Something with dwarves and elves were flashing across the screen. But that is not what caught his attention. What caught his attention was the fact Tony was laying on the couch, his head pillowed on Bruce's lap and with his legs thrown over Natasha's lap. He watched as Bruce ran his fingers through Tony's hair as Natasha tapped her thumb on the Genius' legs. He sneered and was about to make a comment about how much of a playboy Tony was, when a hand came claspe tightly on his shoulder. He looked to find Clint staring at him with a smirk.

"You must have a death wish even considering saying, let alone thinking that, in the same room as Natasha." The archer said in a whisper. Steve was taken back, unsure as to how the spy knew what he was about to say. Though he was grateful that the man prevented him from doing something stupid...again. He cleared his throat.

"Hey guys." He said awkwardly. Tony jerked upright and looked at Steve before he muttered something about needing to get some work done. The man walked quickly towards a door that probably led to a workshop. Steve watched the man retreat. The lights came on and he found himself under the scrutiny of the other Avengers. He swallowed thickly when Natasha and Bruce shared a look. It was obvious that they knew what had transpired between him and Tony just the other day. Natasha effortlessly jumped over the back of the couch and walked to him, a dark glint in her eyes. She stood before him.

"There is a meeting at 0600 tomorrow on this floor in that room." She pointed to a seemingly random door before she pointed her finger at Steve. "Do not miss it. Or I will take your words out of your skin." With that she followed Bruce to the elevator. When the metal doors closed, he was left in the room with Clint. The man's hand flexed on his shoulder.

"You know, as much as I would like to leave this entire situation to Bruce and Natasha's judgement, I got to say you are pretty thick. Out of all of us, Tony is probably the most fragile. If you keep trying to break him, you will find out just how strong his closest friends are." The archer gave him a dark smirk before he was patted on the back and left in the dark...alone...again.

He looked over to the door where Tony had retreated. Because he came into the room, the room that was on Tony's personal floor. He swallowed as the feeling of bile coating his throat over came him. Had he made Tony feel like he had to run and hide in his own home? He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked to the elevator, feeling like the world's biggest ass. He threw himself down on his bed and scrubbed a hand over his face. He did not understand what was going on. He did not understand why it was always Tony that caused him to be such a mean person. He was never like that with anyone else before.

Sleep alluded him for much of the night. He just kept replaying all the things he had ever said to Tony, guilt eating at him. At the same time, he had just been reacting to Tony's attitude. That was it. It was not like he was the only person to do so, right? He was about to find out. He got up early that next morning and changed before heading upstairs. He entered the room and was greeted by Bruce and Natasha, as expected. What was not expected was the fact Pepper Potts was also there. The tall willowy blond looked neat as a pin. He was taken back by this. She stood and gave him a small smile, motioning for him to have a seat.

"Good Morning, Captain Rogers. I am glad that you could make it." She said in a soft, pleasing voice. He just nodded and took a seat.

"Good Morning Ma'am. I was not expecting you to be a part of this." He said in an awkward tone.

"It should not come as too much of a surprise, since I am the closest to Tony. I am more here to validate what Mr. Banner and what are going to tell you. I must point out one thing though, that I am disappointed to find that the man who stands for all that is good in America can not bring himself out of his confusion and anger about his current standing in life in order to avoid lashing out at those that only wish to help." She said, still giving him that small smile. He felt like he was just scolded by his mother. He wanted to hang his head in shame. He folded his hands on his lap and sat straighter in his chair. He looked at Natasha and Bruce who seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes. Natasha nodded and looked at Steve. A calculated look crossed her face for a moment before she spoke.

"Rogers, I am sure you are aware that before entering this team, Tony Stark was not accepted as a possible candidate to the program." She paused, giving him time to agree. She was making sure his knowledge covered certain areas.

"I am aware. He was deemed as a narcissist, an alcoholic and was not fit to be in a team setting." He said, reciting off the things that he had read from the file. Or rather the profile section of the file.

"That was true during the time where Palladium was poisoning his system and he thought he was going to die. Captain have you ever noticed how much Tony…touches people?" Steve took a moment to think about this. He found that Tony was a very tactile person. He smacked Thor on the arm when the God moved by him. He messed with Bruce and patted him on the back often. Hell, even when they were at odds, Tony never stopped himself from patting Steve on the arm before leaving. Then there was the whole couch scene he walked in on last night. So he could see how much of a tactile person Tony was.

"Yes. I have noticed that he is a rather tactile person. What does that have to do with anything?" Steve asked, obviously confused as to the point of all this. Tony did not even like him. Hell he even smacked the man's hand off of him, which seemed to piss the other man off. He remembered that was when they went after each other the first time.

"He is extremely tactile. To the point that he seems to actively seek out the touches of those he trusts. He touches Pepper's elbow when she stands near him. He will poke Bruce. He does this in order to make up for the lack of affection Howard, your friend, deprived him of as a kid." Natasha said in an even tone. It was the look in her eyes that suggested she started with this line of information based on what could have happened last night. Clint must have told her. Who was he kidding, he knew Clint told her. The two assassins shared a bond stronger than any of the other Avengers. He had heard whispers of the things that Howard had done to Tony as a kid. Absent and abrasive to Tony, forcing the boy to grow up in a cold hard world that was out to get everything they could from him. It made more sense when he looked at it from that point of view. A child who everyone wanted something from, yet denied true affection, would grow up desperate for affection. Yet would seek it only from those who he trusted to just give him the that without wanting anything else from him.

Steve swallowed, but before he could say anything Bruce spoke up.

"You have to realize that Tony is like his suit. The Iron Man suit keeps him safe, helps him help others. But it is also a shield. That is what Tony's image is as well. A shield. Most of Tony's real personality is hidden behind his constant sarcastic and rude personality. The real Tony is a very breakable man. He knows it so he makes himself seem invulnerable to things."

Banner said as if he had been dissecting Tony since the moment he was born. Steve was taken back by all this. It made…sense in some way. Like men who strove to over compensate for some failing. He felt sick to his stomach again as he realized that his words were basically stabbing at a vulnerable Tony. Each time Tony left looking like he had been kicked around. That is what Steve did to the other man. He tore into the man for no reason other then the fact the man reminded him that he was nothing to this world. Everyone had a use for Captain America, but Steve Rogers was a nobody that no one cared about. While Tony was wanted in both forms, known in both forms and loved in both forms.

"I...did not see...I mean, I just thought-"

"It is mostly Tony's fault, he is very good at hiding away from everyone. It even took me several years to figure out what was actually going on." Pepper said in a soft tone, though there was a hint of regret. He never figured out what caused them to break up. Natasha turned to Pepper and touched the other woman's hand. It was done in such a familiar way that it made Steve tense up. Could Natasha...

"No. Natasha did not break up Tony and Pepper. Pepper was burnt out with constantly trying to make them work. She came into her own sexual identity, as did Tony, recentlye. So the struggle was too much for either of them. Plus Tony treated Pepper too much like a sister to be her lover." Bruce said, clearing the air for the two lover birds. Not that he needed to explain anything to Steve, but the man appreciated it none the less.

"So I understand that Tony is affection starved and vulnerable. But he doesn't leave me alone, even when I tell him to. Why is that? Huh? Why won't he leave me alone?" He asked, knowing he was getting defensive and trying to make it seem like this was all Tony's fault.

"Because he wants to help you."

Steve snorted at this, but the look Pepper shot him made him shut up and let Bruce continue. Even though he doubted that Tony wanted nothing more then to mock him, he would hear them out. They seemed to know Tony better then he did. Especially Pepper. He had to know that Pepper wouldn't tell him anything that was not true.

"Out of everyone, Tony knows what it is like to be an outsider. While he walks into a room and everyone knows him, they all want something from him. He is a genius, rivaled by few. He struggles to make friends, because most people do not understand 'Tony Speak'. Just like you. You enter a room, and everyone gives you attention but they want something from you. And hardly anyone understand you because you come from a totally different era. That is why Tony wants to help you, because he knows how to be in this era. He knows how to get you acclimated to the world without losing yourself in the chaos. Or worst, losing yourself to someone who just wants to use you. Things are different in this time, and only Tony is truly versed in how to handle this world." Bruce said, saying that last part almost sheepishly as if ashamed that he did not know the world as well as Tony did. It made sense, since Bruce dropped out of common society for the safety of everyone. Steve let out a frustrated groan and shoved his hand into his hair, resting his elbows on the table. All this was a bit too much. He slammed his hand done on the table in frustration. He heard the metal give a bit. He winced and let out an apologetic sigh.

"Okay, say I go along with all the things you are saying. What do you want me to do? Huh? So I have...misunderstood and misjudged Tony since the beginning. But that doesn't help me any when it comes to dealing with him." He said in a tired voice. He wasn't understanding what they wanted him to do. Sure, he could lay off of Tony. Hell the man deserved an apology from him, but he felt like they were asking more from him then just that.

"Try to watch him more than actually listening to him. Or better yet, think of him as a hostage that can not come right out and say he needs help." Pepper said in a cool tone, still working on the tablet. Natasha nodded slowly before continuing with that.

"Tony will always make it seem like he's not doing something for you. He will make it all about himself, he will always be sarcastic. But that is 'Tony Speak'. That is his way of protecting himself from rejection, mockery and from being used. If it is all about him, then no one can ever say that he was being generous or giving. No one can say he is weak." Steve looked confused about this.

"Why is that? Why can't he just be himself. Act like a regular person?"

"Because he isn't a regular person"  
Bruce said in a some what happy tone. As if it was a joke. Steve looked confused.

"He is a genius of the highest caliber. He makes me look like a regular guy, hell he makes Reed Richards look like a regular guy. He bested his father at a young age. But what is more then that is that he is constantly in the public eye. Anything and everything he does is under a microscope. He has a bad break up, and everyone is out to get him. Everyone wants a piece of him. If the world knew he was affection starved, desperate for someone to touch him and understand him, what do you think would happen? What do you think his enemies would do?" Bruce whispered the last part softly.

Steve looked away, only to spot how hard Pepper was holding Natasha's hand. Suddenly Steve felt sick to his stomach. It was obvious that it had happened before. Steve was no fool. If someone came to realize just how much Tony craved something, they would try and manipulate it. Try and control Tony through it. And if it came to light that that is what was happening, Tony would be devastated. Anyone would be devastated. Steve hung his head and looked at his hands. Tony would try and avoid making friends. Yet…..Tony had friends. A couple, but it seemed that he did not care for them at all. He looked up for a moment.

"How…lonely it must get. But he does not seem to care about those he calls friends." Steve hedged, not asking but knowing that they would correct his assumption. Bruce and Pepper shared a smile before laughing. Even Natasha smiled a bit. Which was scary to see.

"In his own way, he looks out for those he cares about. Heck, he annoys and pokes me because he knows that everyone else walks on egg shells around me. He is okay with the fact I am dangerous when unstable, and in turn that makes me okay with….being myself around him. It helps in a twisted way. He helps me be less serious about things. That is what Tony does. He tries to hide behind his mask while still taking care of his small group of friends"

It was obvious to anyone that watched that Tony was Banner's best friend. They spoke about things that no other man could understand. They both seemed to enjoy how much they just understood one another. Tony understood Bruce needed someone who wasn't afraid to poke fun at him, taunt him and just be a friend to him. Bruce understood how much Tony needed affection and someone to just be around. It was one of the reasons why Tony asked Bruce to stay in Stark tower with him after the renovations were done. While Tony used the fact they had a huge lab that Bruce could use, a huge plus, Bruce used being in a companionable atmosphere as a reason to move in. Tony never made Bruce feel like he was an outsider.

Steve fell silent as he took it all in. Tony helping Thor understand technology under the assumption that he didn't want to keep buying the God new cellphones. Tony opening his doors to the Avengers, especially to Clint and Natasha who had no place to call home. Tony making light of things that Pepper was stressing about, making the tall blond smile and relax a bit. Tony making an ass out of himself at a conference in order to cover up the fact someone recognized Bruce. He let out a groan, understanding now that he had made a mistake with all of Tony's past actions. He had been so disgusted in Tony's actions that he had not taken the entire picture in.

"Yeah… now I definitely feel like an ass." Steve said, looking up at them. Pepper had a soft expression on her face, seemingly glad that Steve now understood at least partly what was going on. He did not have a full understanding, but he knew now what to look for. Now he understood how much he had misjudged Tony in the past. He would have to try harder to understand Tony. He owed the man that much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After the talk with Natasha, Pepper and Bruce it had took a couple of days for his brain to acclimate to the new version of Tony. But eventually he caught on to what they had been saying. It started with Clint returning from a mission, limping and clearly in pain, muttering about how he broke his bow. Two days later, Tony came barreling up the stairs with a new bow in his hand. He tossed it at the couch, where Clint caught it one handed. The reason Tony made it? Because Coulson had complained about how Clint was getting rusty. Which was an outright lie. Coulson would never say that about Clint, because it wasn't true. Tony had lied to cover up the fact he spent the last two days, without eating or sleeping, making a bow for the archer. A specialized bow that had all the bells and whistles. Then there was Natasha's knives and guns, Thor's...Thor proof phone and Bruce's decked out lab equipment.

Just when he thought he couldn't feel even more like an ass for all the things he had done and thought about Tony, the kick in the nuts came from when he hit the state of the art gym. He had been going through gym bags with all the stress lately. So when he came back from a horrible mission that left two agents dead, intent on demolishing a few bags, he was shocked to find he couldn't break the bag. No matter how hard or fast he hit the back, it bounced back. The bag always came back differently and never the same way twice. He fell to the ground with a heavy grunt. He was panting, sweating and grinning from ear to ear. It had been the best work out he had to date.

"I see you found my newest invention. It cost way too much to replace the stupid bags every time you and Thor decide to have a bad day. It was almost too easy to create that. It is a learning bag. It never returns the same way twice and it always comes back with a stronger force than the one you delivered. It is really something out of my pure genius." Tony commented in a cocky tone. Steve looked over at the man who was leaning back against the door frame of the gym. He actually looked at Tony, looked passed the arrogant words and cocky stance. There was a wary look in Tony's eyes, as if he wasn't sure he wanted to be in the same room as Steve. Steve did not blame him at all for the weariness. But there was something else. A kind of hope. As if he hoped that Steve liked the bag. As if he was trying give Steve something that Steve did not yet have. Steve rolled onto his feet and grabbed his towel. He headed towards the door, pausing only to gently pat Tony on the back.

"Thanks Tony. Best work out to date." And he left it at that. He didn't look back, but that was a turning point for him. He knew for a fact, Thor did not go to town on the punching bags as much as he did. Thor would rather fight Steve than a 'lifeless sand of bag'. Tony had lied again and had done something for one of the team members. Took time away from his company, his missions and other projects to build them things they needed to stay on top of things. He did something completely selfless. Tony did not use any of the things he made, except for the Iron Man suit.

That had been a week ago. Now Steve was standing in the kitchen, making a sandwich for himself, wondering how he could repay Tony for all his kindness. Though he wasn't even sure if Tony would even want that. Bruce and Natasha had said to just let Tony do what he needs to do and to not rebuke him when he is trying to do something nice. Steve looked up as Bruce walked into the kitchen, looking worse for ware.

"That man is crazy. He has been working on this new Stark tech for the last three days. No sleep, no food and no water. I don't know how he does it." Bruce said, clearly knowing he could never do that. Steve paused in making his sandwich, frowning at this information. He looked down at his large sandwich. He pulled out a knife and cut it in half before looking into the cupboards.

"Are any of these Tony's favorite kind of chips? They all look like the others' favorite flavors." He asked, trying to smoothly ask for the information he need. There was a long pause. He looked over his shoulder, finding Bruce giving him a calculated look before a small smile adorned the weathered doctor's face. Bruce pointed to a bag of kettle cooked chips with cracked pepper. He felt a blush creep over his neck as he pulled the chips down and poured some on top of the plate. He heard the fridge close behind him. Bruce set down two large water bottles before him

"Just make it look like it is yours and you have a question, he will 'steal' your food for the answer." Bruce said, clearly seeing through Steve's plan. He scratched the back of his neck, not believing he had been that transparent. Then again the man was a Genius. He nodded and picked up the water bottles, heading to Tony's workshop. He walked down the workshop, the door automatically opened and the blaring music cut off.

"Sir, Mr. Rogers is here to see you." J.A.R.V.I.S' automated voice said. Tony was elbow deep in some kind of machine, gone to the world. Steve walked to one of the cleaner work tables and set the food and water bottles down. He picked up a chip and loudly ate it. Tony jumped a bit and whirled around, wrench in hand. His arms and shirt were streaked with grease. There was even some on his face. He blinked at Steve, as if seeing him for the first time before he tossed the wretch back into the tool box.

"Hey, Cap. What brings you down to my domain?" The genius asked, walking to the table. He eyed the food that Steve brought. He looked at Steve suspiciously.

"Did Pepper or Bruce send you down here with that?" He asked in an accusing tone. Steve raised a brow before he picked up another chip and ate in slowly. He swallowed before shaking his head.

"This is my sandwich Tony. I came down here to see what you working on. I know you get into Genius mode. I figured you could at least satisfy part of my curiosity." He said in an even tone, picking up another chip and eating it loudly. He watched Tony twitch. It was clear that hunger was making itself known now that Tony saw food.

"It is top secret. I am making something that will revolutionize the world! Well that is needless to say. Everything I make revolutionizes the world." Tony said, shifting on his feet as if debating on what he should do next. He looked at the water bottle and then looked to the door. Steve hummed.

"Yeah, but what is it? You can tell me. I promise not to tell." He said, knowing he sounded a bit childish. Tony gave him a calculating look before a small smile appeared on his lips. His fingers crawled cautiously across the table, towards the plate. Steve pretended to look perplexed.

"I will tell you if you surrender your sandwich and one of your water bottles." Tony said, striking up a deal. Steve looked like he was considering something. And he was. He was considering how to get Tony to want the other water bottle.

"How about you tell me what it is you are doing and how long you think it will take you to finish, for my sandwich and the water bottle?"

"No dice. Both water bottles and the sandwich for that." Tony said, taking the bait unknowingly. Steve frowned, not letting Tony know he had done what Steve wanted him to. He let out a long exasperated sigh before pushing the plate closer to Tony.

"Fine. Deal." No sooner did he say fine was half the sandwich off the plate. Tony took a huge bite and motioned for the soldier to follow. The man began to prattle on and on about something completely over Steve's head. But the blond made sure to make all the right noises to keep the man talking and eating. By the end of it, Tony had scarfed down the entire sandwich, a bottle and a half of water and most of the chips. The man began to slow down. The food obviously starting to make him sleepy. He muttered something about how it was to be done in two days. The brunette was sitting in a chair, slowly munching on one of the last chips, muttering softly about something. Steve waited for Tony to fall asleep. It came soon enough. The man nearly fell out of the chair, but Steve easily caught him. He gathered the brunette up into his arms and headed out of the lab. The lights went off as soon as he left.

Steve walked up the stairs and into Tony's room. He took the man's shoes off before laying him in bed. He tucked the genius in before leaving the room silently. He was walking towards the living room to rest for the remainder of the night.

"Well Played, Mr. Rogers." J.A.R.V.I.S said in a softer voice. Steve smiled, glad he found something he could give the other man. He would give the man the necessities to live when he got caught up in himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Steve was getting frustrated. His cellphone kept making noise. It wouldn't stop for anything. He was trying to control his anger, but it was starting to get to be too much. This week had been horrible. The worst in a long time. He been tossed around in the last mission. During an interview as Captain America, a reporter asked him what he did for a real life job. He had explained that he had only been a soldier. Which was good, but then the papers made it out like he had no other talents. That he was just another stupid man trying to be a hero. They even compared his old time fighting style with Iron Man's brash and up front attitude. He tried to ignore it, but they had just made it even more clear that he was not where he was suppose to be. That his old fashioned ways were not a part of this time.

Then if that wasn't bad enough, he had started dating this lovely girl. She was brunette, with deep brown eyes and intelligent. Tony had warned him, aggressively, to be careful. But he hadn't listened. He thought he was fine, that he had kept his secret identity under lock and key. But when she started to ask to come over to his place, started making backwards comments about his strange schedule and the like, he had began to wonder. It wasn't until Natasha dropped a folder on the kitchen counter and slid it across the table to him, did he realize his mistake. Tony had been right. The woman he had been dating for the last three weeks had been obsessed with Captain America. Had hunted down everything about him before finding him conveniently in the coffee shop across the street from the tower. He had thought nothing of meeting her. He had been getting Tony coffee since they were out. The last thing he had expected was a stalker to come up to him while he was order Tony an extra tall, extra strong black coffee.

But as he flipped through pictures of the woman's home, which was wall to wall Captain America things, and read the three page article she wrote about him he realized just how little he knew about this time. It served to remind him, once again, he was out of his element. He stopped seeing her. Yet, he knew that she had already sold the story to the highest bidder. His secret identity was gone. His freedom and ability to just be Steve Rogers was gone. He move his arm back to slam the phone into the wall.

He threw it or thought he did. There was no sound of it hitting the wall. He looked and realized he didn't have it in his hand to throw it. He whirled around when he heard a tutting sound behind him. There stood Tony, wearing his typical AC-DC shirt and plain jeans. In his hand was Steve's phone. Steve stared at the man, mouth a gaped. How had Tony done that? Took the phone from him without him knowing. Tony gave him a small grin.

"Most people forget I am an engineer with dexterous fingers and the ability to slip screws out of tight spots easily. Taking this out of the hands of a super solider gone mad, child's play. Well almost. So whats up Cap? What's got you so….riled up?" Tony asked in a casual tone as he spun the phone around and effortlessly ended the sound that was coming from the phone. Steve stared at the phone, another reminder of how much Tony belonged in this world while he did not. He balled this hands into fists.

"I…I can't keep doing this. I am tried of being an outsider. I am tired of this fast pace world I have to live in." He said in a snarl. Tony looked taken back for a moment before he set the phone down on the side table. He walked up to the distressed Captain. He grabbed the man's forearms, staring at him.

"Why do you feel like an outsider, Steve?" Tony asked in a soft tone. Steve was taken back by the usage of his name. He floundered for a moment. Tony was asking him to explain why he felt like an outsider? That made no sense. Tony couldn't see it for himself? Was this some kind of torture technique.

"What do you-" He stopped and gritted his teeth, stopping himself from lashing out at Tony. He took a deep breath and remembered what he was told. He stared at Tony before he followed his instincts on this one. He shrugged off Tony's hands, not missing the hurt look that crossed the man's face, before he yanked Tony into a hug. He needed something, someone solid. He held Tony in the depths of his arms. He felt Tony stiffen before relaxing into the hug, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist. Steve did not know what the protocol on hugs were, but he felt himself calming down. He had Tony there in his arms.

"I can't get my phone to work, you and everyone else can do it effortlessly. I ended up dating a stalker, which you warned me about. The press seems out to get me, yet you handle it with ease. I don't fit in... anywhere." He muttered against Tony's shoulder. He did not want to let go for some reason. Tony patted his lower back before moving back a little bit and stared up at Steve.

"Steve. Listen to me. Sure, all those things are bad. But it is a good thing, not fitting in. I never fit in. It is only recently that I gained friends that I can trust. You are defined as 'old-fashioned' but that is not a bad thing. Especially in this disposable world. You have values, morals and goals. Those are not bad things Steve. It means you will be able to find true love one day and know that is actually love. While the rest of us poor saps will settle for half of that." Tony said, rubbing Steve's arms soothingly. Steve stared at Tony, who bore a self deprecating smile. Steve let out a sigh and yanked Tony back into his arms for another hug. He knew Tony was trying to make him feel better. And he kind of did. Who was he to argue with a genius.

"That still doesn't help me with the phone and the constant confusion." Steve muttered against Tony's hair. He did not know why he kept holding onto Tony. He figured it was because he needed to hold onto someone and Tony was there. Plus, if the man was affection starved it seemed like it would be no problem for Tony if he just gave into his desire to hold someone. Plus who else could he do this to? No one. No one but Tony.

"I can help with that Steve. I can upload a version of JARVIS into your phone so all you have to do is give it voice commands and it will do what you want it to. I can even make it so that if you have any question, JARVIS can answer it for you. You don't have to try and figure everything out for yourself Steve. I can help you. You know that out of everyone in the world, I know how to help you." Tony was still cocky, but there was an undertone of pleading. It was strange, but ever since that conversation, he felt like he could almost hear what Tony wasn't saying. In this case it was almost like he was scared of something. There was bit of fear in Tony's eyes when he pulled away again. Steve tilted his head to one side before asking in a soft tone.

"Tony….tell me why you are scared?" Tony looked startled and struggled to get out of Steve's arms. But Steve held fast, not wanting Tony to run from this. Whatever this was.

"I am not scared. I am just trying to help." Tony said, pushing back against Steve's chest. Steve pulled back, making Tony's elbows collapse into his chest.

"Tony." His tone was firm, but he kept his expression soft. He wanted Tony to trust him. He knew he messed up but here Tony was, once again, trying to help him. The least he could do was help Tony. Tony looked at him, almost as if he was taking the man apart before he stepped closer and hid himself in Steve's chest. Steve was a little taken back by all this touching between men. Or rather he was more taken back by how willing Tony was to be this close to him. Steve always hid the fact he was attracted to men from everyone save Bucky. But Tony was overtly heterosexual. Hell the man said himself, that he was a playboy.

"I do not like hearing about those closest to me having problems that I can fix. To hear you say you don't fit in, is unnerving because it makes me wonder if you will leave one day." Tony said in a muffled tone. Steve pat Tony's shoulders, figuring this came from the fact that Howard had been less than a perfect father and the abandonment issues Tony had. He finally got around to reading Tony's file. It was as enlightening as the conversation with the other Avengers.

"I….am not going anywhere Tony. You and the other Avengers have become like my family. I just…don't know how to handle things of this world like everyone else. It gets to me sometimes." Steve said, feeling Tony's arms flex around his waist. He chuckled a bit, a bitter sound. "Plus I won't get any peace if I leave, especially once that article hits the stands."

Tony tensed again before pulling back looking confused for a moment. Then a second later, it seemed to click. The brunette gave him a cocky grin.

"Come now, Capsicle. Surely you don't think I or even Natasha would allow anyone but you to reveal your secret identity, do you? After quite a bit of money and some….words with Natasha the story seemed to have vanished." He said with a grin. Tony pulled back, this time Steve let him, and patted him on his arms again.

"Good talk Cap, now I got some work to do on this phone of yours. I will see you later." Tony said, making a very obvious retreat. Steve stood there for a moment, realizing what just happened. He found he kinda of….liked having Tony in his arms. It was like the one place he knew he could keep the man safe. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and went off to grab a sketch book. He figured that if he sketched what was on his mind in this moment, he could figure out what he was feeling in those moments of holding Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Steve was beyond grateful to Tony for installing JARVIS into his phone. While the other Avengers were jealous, given that Tony was very possessive over who had access to JARVIS, Steve felt special being one of the only people who had JARVIS installed on his cellphone. It also gave him a greater sense of relief. If he did not understand something someone said, reference or some bit of technology, he would tap the screen of his phone, saving the reference for later that night. Each night he would ask JARVIS to help him understand the things on his list. It was a miracle. However, he only did this for common people and never anything Tony or Bruce talked about. Or at least nothing that sounded to complex. Each day he found himself getting better and better at acclimating to the world around him.

He had Tony to thank for that. To risk Steve's cellphone falling into the wrong hands and one of his competitors getting a hold of JARVIS in order to help the out of time soldier get accustom to things was extremely selfless. So in order to repay Tony, Steve made sure the genius ate and slept some what regularly. He helped curb the manic episodes Tony seemed to get into when something did not work the way he wanted them to or when he got a complex idea all of a sudden. While Tony was seemingly unaware of it, Ms. Potts and the team seemed to be glad for it. Tony seemed to come off less stressed and less snippy with the more sleep and food he got in him. Hell, the man even put on more muscle. Steve started to feel better about how things were settling in. They were still fighting crime, either individually or as pairs or as a team. But now their bonds seemed to deepen. They were getting closer to each other. The same could be said about him and Tony.

Sometimes when Steve couldn't sleep he would sit out in the T.V. room, either watching random movies or sketching, Tony would randomly join him. At first they sat apart, Tony would work on his tablet while Steve just did his own thing. But each night, Tony moved closer. One night, the brunette tentatively laid his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve said nothing about it. Instead he just moved his arm slowly from between him and Tony to around the back of the couch, making it more comfortable for Tony. That is how it began. Steve would sketch or watch T.V. and Tony would lay against him or lay down on the couch with his head in Steve's lap. Steve just chalked these incidents to Tony being the insomniac he is. But it turned out that it was more than that.

He came to understand that, when one night Tony reached up and grabbed his hand and placed it over the arch reactor. Steve looked away from the TV to look down at Tony. He noticed how Tony had a light tremble to his body. His hand seemed content to just press Steve's large hand against the arch reactor. Steve's thumb shifted and rubbed the edge of the device carefully, noticing how shaken Tony looked. It was like he was struggling to over come something. He continued to stroke his thumb over the edge of the reactor, waiting for Tony to speak and explain. Eventually the mild tremors vanished.

"He tore it from my chest." Tony whispered softly. Steve waited patiently, even though rage coursed through his veins. He knew that the reactor in Tony's chest was the only thing keeping the man alive. It had, at one time, slowly started to kill the man. But the ever resourceful and genius Tony figured out how to make that stop.

"Obediah Stane." Tony said, as if answering the unasked question. "He was like a father figure to me when my father died. He helped me with the company. But then he paid the terrorist to kidnap me. They did this to me. They made it so I have to live with this reactor. Then he ripped it from my chest and left me to die. I trusted him. I trusted him with everything I was, and he tried to kill me twice." Tony whispered in a broken tone. It was clear now, that Tony did not suffer from insomnia. Rather he suffered from nightmares. It made sense now. Tony did not want to be alone. It made even more sense why Tony was Sentineled. Steve shifted and pushed a little bit on the reactor. Tony looked up bewildered.

"Then I guess I will have to gaurd it for you then. I will make sure that no one takes this from you again. I will protect it." Steve said with conviction. He would protect Tony, because slowly but surely the man became important in Steve's life. He would hate to think about where he would be if he did not have Tony in his life. Tony looked up at him, hope clear in those eyes, but they were still gaurded.

"Vibranium." Tony said suddenly. Steve looked confused.

"The stuff my shield is made out of? What does-"

"That is the metal that powers the arc reactor. So it is kinda fitting that you would protect it." Tony said in a humorless tone. It was clear just how scared Tony was to give Steve the chance to protect what was basically his heart. Something in Steve flipped at the idea that the metal his shield was made out was the very metal that was giving Tony life, protecting him from death. Steve squeezed the reactor a bit.

"I will do my best to protect it Tony." His voice was strong and solid. Tony squeezed his hand for a moment before he looked up into Steve's eyes. Blue met brown. There was something in Tony's eyes. Something he had only seen once before in his life. Tony shifted and licked his lips for a moment.

"Are you telling me, you want to protect my heart Steve?" Tony asked in a hesitate voice. It was as if the darkness of the night gave Tony the chance to open himself up, be vulnerable to Steve. There was a skip in his heart beat at the idea of being the one that protects Tony's heart. The very heart he had hurt so many months ago. They had come so far, it seems. Because Steve desperately wanted to be that person for Tony. To be the one that protects the most precious and fragile part of Tony. The part no one, save Pepper, had the chance to protect.

"I am. I want to protect it, because out of everyone in the world, I am too old fashioned to allow anyone to break it or you, including myself." Steve said, making it clear to Tony that he understood the implications of Tony was asking. Tony looked unsure, confused almost. Steve decided that Tony needed some kind of proof that he understood what Tony was actually asking of him. He kept his hand on Tony's arc reactor as he leaned down and brushed his lips over Tony. Tony's lips fell open as he sucked in a sharp breath before letting it out in a shutter. Steve pulled back to look at Tony. The man look alike he was god smacked. Steve gave him a shy smile, hoping that he read what Tony wanted right.

Tony sat up slowly, moving so that Steve could keep his hand on the blue light. He leaned over and paused right before their lips could meet. Tony's brown eyes searched Steve's eyes for any hesitation or uncertainty. Then their lips touched again, hesitantly at first. Soon they were kissing slowly, taking their time to learn the taste and feel of each other's mouths. It surprised Steve that Tony did nothing more than kiss him, moving slowly and just taking it all in. Steve pulled back and used his other hand to stroke over the side of Tony's face.

"Yes, Tony. I understand what you want." He said softly.

"Can we….take it slow though? I have rushed relationships before and they….ended badly. I just-" Steve leaned forward and silenced Tony with soft kiss.

"Tony, it's me. Capscile. I was born in a time, where kissing happened a month into the relationship. I am used to slow. We will go at whatever pace you set." Tony let out a grateful breath before he wrapped his arms and hugged Steve. The larger man moved Tony into his lap and wrapped him up in his arms, protecting him from the outside world. Tony seemed to need that. Tony seemed to need someone strong enough to make him eat and sleep, without wanting anything from him but to take care of his own health. Needed someone to protect him, even though he could protect himself just fine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was suppose to be a routine mission. Dr. Doom and his doom bots were causing all sort of Chaos on Manhattan island. The Avengers were called. Yet, the mission turned out to be anything but ordinary. The doom bots had been upgraded to be able specialized for each of the Avengers. While Tony was able to, spur of the moment, rework the Iron man suit to function under the electromagnetic waves that were being thrown his way. The other Avengers were not so lucky. They had been fighting for hours. The doom bots seemed relentless and Dr. Doom was doing something that Tony knew would alter the world forever. That is when Tony decided to take everything in. Take in the entire situation and pray for a plan of action.

He felt sweat roll down the back of his neck as he stood in the middle of the disaster of an area. He couldn't believe that they were at the cusp of the end. He knew it was the end. He was a genius after all. He could see the writing on the wall while everyone else was still holding on to the hope that things would get better. That they would pull out of this one. He knew they wouldn't be. He could tell that Black Widow was at the end of her rope. Blood coated her side and she was trying to hide the fact she had a limp now. Hawkeye was struggling to find arrows he had used to kill the bots and fighting to stay alive. The Hulk was wavering, shrinking while he still fought. Thor was bleeding and panting, swing Mjolnir a little slower. Not that anyone else could see this all like he did in one sweeping moment. Steve seemed to not be slowing down. But this could not be done by one soldier alone. No, he would not be able to stop Dr. Doom and that horrible device that the man was struggling to start up.

Tony felt a sickness settle in his stomach as he realized what he had to do. It was funny that it would come down to this again. He tried so hard to be the selfish and arrogant man he portrayed to the world, but he could not. He just could not be that person. It was a great cover, but at the end of the day he was too selfless to be that way. He had finally got together a family that he could call his own. People who understood him. People who cared about him. He could not let them die like this. He thought of Pepper, in the middle of her first trimester. Glowing and radiant. He thought of the joy the entire team felt when she announced it. The look on Natasha's face was pure and unadulterated pride. They both had decided to have kids. They both wanted it.

"J.A.R.V.I.S Code: Sierra Tango Echo Victor Echo 1-9-4-0."

"Sir?" There was a twinge of uncertainty and fear in the tone.

"Do it J.A.R.V.I.S!" Tony snapped as he shot into the air. The A.I muttered an affirmative. Tony was speeding off towards where Dr. Doom was. He tuned into his communication lines.

"Tasha. Listen. Give J.A.R.V.I.S that code I gave you two days ago. It will have everything in it. Clint, Please pull your head out of your ass, Bruce won't." Tony slammed into Dr. Doom. The man was still holding the device. Tony tightened his hold as the man struggled.

"Clint, make sure Banner enters his code into J.A.R.V.I.S as well."

"TONY! What are you doing?" Steve's voice called through the ear piece. It was now clear to their fearless leader that something was up. Clint and Natasha were saying that they had lost visual of Iron Man. Dr. Doom was screaming something about the device. Tony knew already. He already knew. There was no going back. He flew higher.

"Steve...I...the last six months have been great. I...I love you. Know that much." That was when he cut of his communication line, not wanting to hear anything more in fear it would cloud his judgement. He sped up towards the atmosphere, J.A.R.V.I.S blessedly silent. The device ticked once more, before it exploded between him and Dr. Doom. The forced of the explosion killed Dr. Doom on impact and sent Iron Man flying across the sky. The force was enormous.

The Avengers were silent. The Doom bots stuttered the died where they stood. No one said a word. They stood there in stunned silence. Tony, once again, had sacrificed himself. Only this time, they felt the sick dread that he wasn't coming back. It took hours to finally locate where Tony and the Iron Man suit. Pepper had called to warn them that they would likely walk into a horrific scene. She had found out that Tony had activated the failsafe measured for all the suits. Meaning they all exploded and became unrecognizable. Steve felt like bile was taking up permanent residence in his mouth. He had lost friends and a love before, but Tony had been everything to him in this time. He had been his brother in arms, best friend and partner. They had been dating for a little bit, taking things slowly for Tony's sake, as well as his own if he was honest. Now he regretted it. He would never know what it would be like to finally have all of Tony.

The scene they came upon was not what they had been expecting to see. Sure everything was burnt, and there were pieces of metal and circuitry all over the place. But there were no body parts. There was no body. Nothing. Steve walked up the face plate. He picked it up and brushed the dirt and the bits of rock. He turned it over, finding some blood on it, but not at all the amount he had expected. He stood there, looking as the Avengers and SHEILD agents moved around to pick up the pieces. He held the face plate like it was a life line. Tony's body was missing. No one could find any evidence of his body ever being present. They found only car tracks leaving the area. SHEILD was sending agents to follow the tracks.

"Do you think he survived?" Banner asked, a sense of hope there. Steve did not say anything. Instead he clasped Bruce not he shoulder and squeezed before walking towards the jet. He did not want to think about that possibility. He was in a state of shock, he knew that much. He stared down at the mask in his hand. It wasn't until the first tear hit the plate and streaked down the side of it did he realize that he was crying. He had once again lost his anchor to this world. He felt so lost without Tony there to poke at him. He remained there, crying over the face plate. Tony's last words haunted him even more in that moment because he had been unable to tell Tony that he felt the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A scream echoed off the blackened room. Pain. Endless Pain. Consuming, Maddening Pain

"He's not going to make it!" A monotonous male voice said, piercing through his screaming that was echoing off the walls.

"He has to make it! His DNA code is exactly what is needed for this to work!" An aggravated man said.

"Sir, he is flatlining"

Darkness. Pain.

Nothing.

Emptiness.

Dripping water on his lips. Pain.

Thirst. Need. Achy.

_-Bizzit- Subject appears to have flat lined over and over again. -Bizzit-_

Darkness

Uncertainty. Fogginess. Throbbing

_-Bizzit- Decommissioning of Subject Snow will commence… -Bizzit-_

Fear spiked through his mind. For some reason, his mind was making connection to this subject name. Was that his name? It did not matter. He needed to be free. He moved, feeling nothing restraining him. But his body felt like lead. It didn't matter. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. He stumbled to stand up, fumbling around in the darkness. He hit the wall with a thick thunk. He leaned heavily on it. His body was mostly numb. He could feel his feet and his fingers. That was about it. His mind felt like it was trapped in a strange fog

'Have to get free. Have to get free.' Was all he could think about in that moment. His hand moved over the walls, searching for some kind of door. He hit his hand not the wall, when he found none.

_-Bizzit.-Decom ~__**No! Open my door!**__-Bizzit-_

The sound was coming from between his ears. In his mind seemed to have it's own system going on. Suddenly, there was a sound and a door opened. He stared at the door for a moment before making a break for it. He had no idea where…

Suddenly there was a blue layout in front of his eyes. He felt sick to his stomach as the entire layout rotated and it was like he knew the entire place now. He knew where to go to now. It made him sick to his stomach but he had to be free.

"EMERGENCY! SUBJECT SNOW HAS ESCAPED! SUBJECT SNOW IS TO BE TRANQUILIZED! SUBJECT CONFIRMED ABILITY!" Red lights flashed as the mechanical echo blasted through the speakers. He turned the corner and ducked under a fist. It had a taser it in. Instinctively he balled his hands into fist and slammed them into precise areas. The man crumbled to the floor. He continued to run, not stopping to think of anything but freedom.

_-Bizzit- Subject Snow must remain on premise. Send out the cars to ensure escape does not happen._

_**Damn you, I want you to just self destruct**__ -bizzit-_

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIALIZED." He laughed, shocked and scared at what he seemed to have done. His mind was slowly pulling itself from the fog as well. Because number were flying across his mind, calculations for how long it would take to get to the nearest escape route and how fast he had to go. He did not understand how he could do it but he ran as hard as he could, ducking under the soldiers that were coming at him. His speed and his reflexes surprised him greatly. But he did not have time to dwell upon it. He slammed a Sentinel into the door that led to escape. Just in time because the entire ground shook violently. There was an interior explosion first. It consumed much of the underground area and the top floor.

Heat scrapped over his skin as he continued to run, struggling to remain standing as the golden red sand slowed him down. The explosions continued. One after another. The entire place was consumed by flames. It was a good thing that whatever building he just left was in the a desert. If it hadn't been, the explosion would have caused huge damage to the surrounding area. Yet it was a horrible thing because there he was, running through a desert with no idea where he was, what had happened. Worse yet, he had no idea who he was. All he knew was that he was not going to die in this desert. He was going to survive.

The strangest thing he figured out about himself was that he could gain information about a lot of things. He some how was able to do it by thinking of something really specific. Then his mind would come online, like a computer and the information would fly across his eyes. He then would return to normal after the request was fulfilled. He had no idea what it was or how he could do it. But it was so helpful, especially when a person had to survive in the desert. His brain told him he was located in New Mexico and five miles to his left was a road that would take him to the nearest town, which was 30 miles away.

He looked down at what he was wearing. It was some kind of blue jump suit. He even had some kind of slippers. They did not help ease the heat the was permeating up from the sand, but at least he knew that the sun was going to be setting in two hours. Which would be good. He could make a trip of 30 miles at night and into dawn. At least it was not the heat of the day. He walked towards the road, wanting something other then his strange brain powers as a means of directions. The heat was beating down on on the back of his neck, making it hard to breath and think. The thinking part he was kind of glad for, since his mind never seemed to stop doing things. It was strange, his mind was trying to gather as much useless information as possible. As if it was used to a lot of input from the outside world. He almost wished his brain would fix itself and give him the information he needed about himself.

He made it to the road, a little bit rougher for the wear but at least he made it that far. The sun was setting now. He reached up and stroked his beard, pulling on it a bit. He did not like the way it felt. He figured he was more of a clean shaven kind of guy. His hair was longish. It was held back by something rubbery. Not that it matter right now. Now all that mattered was the fact that he could see the road just up ahead. Now all that mattered was that the sun was setting. He stepped onto the paved road and let out a relieved sigh. He had a path to follow. A guidelines to go with. He turned and started walking towards where the town was.

Time passed slowly it seemed. It was like he was making no progress at all. The desert around him was making his anxiety spike to abnormal degrees. He did not know why. He figured it was his mind recalling something yet not letting him in on what it was. As he walked, he started to notice a light up ahead. He knew he had not walked the entire distance to the town yet, so he continued more cautiously. As he came upon the source of the light he found that it was a broken down car. The hood was propped open and the sounds of cursing came from beneath the hood.

"Uh….Excuse me?" He said softly, edging around the car, making sure to keep a safe distance just in case it was one of his captors. The darker man cursed colorfully before jumping back, holding his wretch like a weapon. The man stared at him for a while before he let the wretch fall a bit.

"Hey….you lost or something?"

"Uh, yeah you could say that. I think I was…in an accident."

"An ATV accident? We have a lot of those this time of year." The man said, relaxing a bit since he wasn't moving closer to the car.

"I don't know. I don't remember much anything. But, uh…if you want I can fix your car." He said cautiously. The other man raised a brow.

"You remember nothing, but you remember how to fix a car? How does that work?" The man asked in an amused tone. It was also obvious there was a twinge of desperation there.

"By muscle memory." He said with an uneasy shrug. If he fixed the car, maybe he could get a rid into town.

"If you think you could fix it, sure. Uh, I am Harold by the way." The man said, putting the wretch in his left hand to offer his right. He hesitated, thinking quickly of a name before grasping the other man's hand.

"I am Jet Snow. Nice to meet you." He said with a tentative smile. He did not trust Harold, but he needed to get to town and this was the way he could go about it.

* * *

A/N:So, if anyone noticed my pattern. I update Monday and Friday with this story. I have a lot of chapters already done. And because of that, if anyone can tell me the hidden message that happened in the last chapter with Tony, I will post two chapters on the next update.

Again, this story has no beta so all problems are my own.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jet worked hard on getting the car to work. It turned out that there was something caught in the belt. Which made it difficult or next to impossible to run. Once he got that out and made sure that everything was working right, Harold started the car effortlessly. Jet did not even have to ask if he could hitch a ride into town, Harold was already packing him inside, talking about how his wife was making dinner and he had to come. Jet just smiled and went along with it. What else could he say? He needed to get to town and Harold felt like he owed him for fixing the car. When they arrived to town and headed to Harold's tiny home, his wife Lisa was overjoyed to have him home safe. It seemed that Harold's phone died so he had been unable to call for help let alone let his wife know he was ok. Lisa was so grateful to Jet that she insisted he stay for dinner.

That is how he ended up sitting at some strange person's table with a cup of lemonade in his hand.

"So, you are really good with cars it seems." Harold said with a grin on his lips. Jet's eyes narrowed a fraction, going unnoticed by anyone in the room. He was already trying to figure out what Harold wanted from him.

"Yeah, I am good with fixing things. Anything I get my hands on, I can fix." He said with a shrug. That was not so much a lie. He knew instinctively that it was true. Even if he did not know how to do it, he had that thing in his mind that would allow him to figure things out rather quickly. He took a sip of the lemonade.

"That is great. So how long do you think you will be staying in this area?" Harold asked, making it seem like he was making small talk. Sadly, Jet felt the need to pick the man a part mentally. He knew the man was after something from him. He hated how he felt that way. He hated how he felt like these two people wanted something from him instead of just accepting their desire to return a favor. Why was he like that? What happened to him that made him lose hope in humanity? He looked back at Harold before sighing.

"I figure I should stick around here till I figure out what is going on. I mean I am smart enough to know I wouldn't be ATV-ing alone. Hopefully someone will file a missing person report and I will be out of here in no time." He said before he looked up at Lisa who placed a plate in front of Harold and himself. The food smelt delicious. It was then that he realized how ravenous he was. Not that he would show it. He was coming to realize he was a very Sentineled man. He did not like showing vulnerability to anyone.

"You know, Lisa just moved in here, but her lease at her apartment isn't up for another three months. Also, my friend just opened a car shop just down the way. He was looking for another mechanic. He has one but he says he needs another to help when they have the rush of people that come in with serious issue from riding out in the dunes." Harold said. Jet nodded, making it look like he was considering it. He ate slowly, but efficiently. His mouth was never without something in it. Whether it was lemonade or food. He paused only to speak.

"That sounds good, but I don't want to impose. I mean it is her apartment." He said, hedging around the topic. He knew he had no choice. He had no money on him, not that they knew that. He needed a job in order to get money. So Harold was doing a favor for his other friend and making it seem like he was being a good samaritan buy offering Jet his wife's apartment. When in reality he was killing two birds with one stone. He got someone to pay for Lisa's apartment while she lived with him and, likely, got his friend off his back.

"Oh it is no trouble at all. In fact we can go over there tonight. You can sleep there and see if it okay. Then tomorrow we can head over to the shop and see if Marco still has that position open." Harold said with a grin, obviously glad that Jet seemed to agree with that idea. Jet returned the smile, making sure to make it charming. He finished his meal and thanked Lisa profusely before Harold herded him into the car again. They were off to a small apartment complex in the area. The town wasn't very big, but it was a hot desert region that people came to ATV in.

They stopped outside a small two story motel/apartment complex. It seemed the top floor was for people who were staying for long periods of times while the first floor was for the people who were just passing through. Jet followed Harold up to room 26. Jet looked around the apartment, finding it to be a small one bedroom apartment. It had a homey feel to it. There was a futon as a bed, a couch and a small kitchenette. Jet gave Harold a thumbs up, liking it. Soon another man filled the doorway. Jet stiffened and stared at the man, placing his hands behind his back in order to hid his fists.

"Ah! Zac! Just the man I wanted to see. Jet this is Zac. He also works at the Shop. Hey, is Marco still looking for a mechanic. Jet here is good with cars. He fixed mine." Harold said as Zac walked into the room. Jet felt like he was punched in the gut. The man was tall and strong. With corded muscles and a very serious built, yet that is not what made him feel uneasy. It was the eyes. There were a deep grey blue. Not the right color blue though, his mind whispered. He looked taken back for a moment, not sure what the right color blue was but the man looked amazing. His dyed blond hair and blue eyes accompanied by those muscles made him a very attractive man. Jet shook Zacs hand.

"Nice meeting you Zac. Sorry I was trying to remember something. I kinda have amnesia. I remember by name and how to fix cars, but that is about it." He said in an apologetic tone. This man was drawing him in. Did he know him? Did they have a relationship? His heart felt like it was fluttering in his chest. There was definitely something about this man. Yet his mind was reminding him that the blue was all wrong. He didn't care at this point. He liked how familiar the man seemed. Yet he was still a stranger. Still someone he did not know. There was still that strange sense of uneasiness.

"Pleasure." The voice is wrong, his mind hissed for a moment before growing silent again "And yeah, we still need another mechanic. We are swapped right now as it is. Any extra hands would be great." Zac said with a charming smile. Jet felt his lips quirk about at. Harold smacked Zac and Jet on the shoulders, laughing.

"That is great. Well can you take him with you to the shop in the morning. That way he could help you. Well, I got a wife waiting for me at home. I will see you both later!" With that Harold left, setting the key to the apartment on the night stand by the door. Jet stood there awkwardly for a moment. Zac looked at him before giving him a once over.

"I got a razor you can borrow, since it looks like you brought nothing with you. And an extra tooth brush as well." Zac said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Jet gave him a polite smile.

"If you wouldn't mind parting with them, I would be grateful."

"Yeah, I am not. Or else I wouldn't have offered them. I'll be right back." Zac said as he walked out of the room with a shrug. Jet was a little taken back by the man's attitude, but it was fine. He figured the man had been trying to go to bed before they disrupted the entire building. Or at least, that is how Jet rationalized it. The blond came back in with the razor and the tooth brush before bidding Jet good night. On his way out, Zac paused and gave Jet a once over. Jet felt both exhilaration and ill at this. He gave Zac a cocky grin before the man waved him off and left. Jet waited exactly three seconds before he bolted to the door and locked all the locks. He stood there, placing his forehead no the door for a moment. He did not understand what he was feeling. Did not understand why he was reacting to things the way he was. All he knew is that he had to survive long enough to figure that all out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jet had shaved off all of the beard he had been growing. He tossed the hair in the trash, making sure to brush off the towel he had been using to make sure he did not clog the drain with his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like he was 25-26 years old. Yet that number, in his head, felt too young. But he looked it. He tentatively reached out with his mind, tuning into that part of his mind.

_-bizzit- the weather is a hot 96 degrees today -bizzit-_

_-bizzit- Stark stocks have flattened out due to the -bizzit-_

_-bizzit- we are still offering a reward of 5 million for the return of -bizzit-_

_-bizzit- Potts is still holding the idea that he is alive! Everyone saw -bizzit-_

_-bizzit- Two months ago, Captain America made a statement -bizzit-_

Jet shook his head, ending the feed. He did not know how he could do it, but it may have to do with his amnesia, as well as why he looked so much younger then his mind wanted to make him. He brushed his teeth and took a pair of scissors and cut off some of his hair. His hair now fell in small waves around his face, but was off his shoulders. He looked young and dashing. He was a little surprised by that. The most surprising thing he had come to realized about himself came when he was in the shower.

In the shower he found his body was riddled with scars and fading bruises. There were old wounds all over his body. But that wasn't what shocked him. It was the thing in his chest that shocked the hell out of him. It emitted a bright blue light. He had touched it tentatively, wondering what it was. He tried to removed it, but fear gripped him. His mind screamed out at him. He let go, allowing the machine to click back into place. It keeps me alive, his mind whispered. He did not understand why that was. Or what it was, but he did not touch it again. He made no plans to show it to anyone either. No, if it was that important, it had to be hidden.

He made sure he was all clean and ready to go, wearing his recently washed jumper. He wanted to be sure that Zac was not late for his job. Zac seems not to be a morning person at all. He was brash, snarly and cruel. He always made snide smart ass remarks whenever Jet asked a question that seemed obvious to the other man. Jet learned by the end of the ride to the shop, to not to question Zac. Jet was glad that Marco seemed nice and glad to have help. Marco ran through a series of issues that could happen to a car and tested Jet on what he would do to fix it. Jet seemed to pass, because he was given another jump suit with the company logo on it and told to get to work.

Jet found he loved the smell of grease, gasoline and motor oil. It made him feel at home. He was arm deep in fixing a motor and all he felt was joy and happiness. He worked tirelessly on the cars. Moving from one to the next. Marco was pleasantly surprised but demanded that Jet take a lunch break and get to know the town. Zac seemed to also be on lunch at the same time.

"Hey man. Look, I am sorry about this morning. I am not a big morning person. Without my coffee, I am very nasty. I didn't mean to take it out on you." Zac said in a sheepish tone. He looked honestly sorry for the way he acted and part of Jet wanted to trust the man. Jet patted Zac on the shoulder.

"It's fine. I mean I bet I wasn't the nicest person either without my coffee." He said, trying to ease the man's anxiety. He did not know why it mattered so much, but he wanted this man to like him. It hurt to think he did not like Jet. It hurt really bad, but at times his mind kept telling him over and over again the voice and eyes were wrong. All wrong. WRONG! But Jet ignored it. He was alone and he desperately wanted someone that triggered the sense of joy that Zac did. He knew that was a bad thing, but he couldn't help it at all.

"Well, the diner is just across the street. That is where I normally get my food. Want to go over and grab a bit before you go looking around the town?" Zac asked with a charming smile. The smile was a little off as well, but Jet just nodded, making sure he had the food voucher that Marco gave him for lunch. It seemed that the diner and the shop had a system. People got their cars worked on over here and went over for lunch. It was a great system. It got more people into the diner and it also gave Marco time to figure out what was wrong with the cars.

The diner was nice, clean and friendly. He ordered a large BLT with french fries and a large iced coffee. Zac and Jet talked about cars, keeping to a safe topic for now. But Jet couldn't help but feel like Zac was feeling him out for some reason. There was always a reason. But for now Jet ignored it in favor of looking around at the diner. There were people of all types here. But one thing was for certain, they all just came from the desert. Many were still covered in sand. He smiled a bit at the waitress who came to set the plate down in front of him. He ate slowly, again, but quickly. He wanted to get out and learn his surroundings. He wanted to be prepared just in case someone from the group that had been holding him showed up. He may not remember anything, but he looked up information on wounds, and the ones he had on him were caused in the last week or so. That meant those people in that building that self destructed were the cause of them. He would not be caught off Sentinel and returned to that position. Especially after he heard that whatever they had done to him was a success. He just hoped that they assumed that he died in the self destruction.

"So, you going to spend the rest of your lunch break checking out the place or what? I mean… I could help you, show you all the spots I like to go to." Zac asked, making it seem like he wanted to help Jet. His heart raced a little bit faster at the idea of spending more time with the gorgeous blond in front of him. He nodded with a small smile.

"Sure, I would like that." Jet felt his heart beat faster as Zac gave him a slow and confident smile. Damn that smile was a killer. They finished up their food and headed out. Zac seemed enthusiastic about the town. He showed him all the spots where he hung out at. The diner, the old time theater, the bowling alley and the roof top of town hall, that over looked the entire town. It was nice to just sit up there and talk about the town. Jet learned that there was a research facility in the next town that was working on some kind of thing having to do with the stars. Jet looked up at the sun filled sky, finding it hard to imagine the number of stars that would be out at night. While he was walking in the desert he had been not taken the time to actually look, his mind so focused on getting to the town.

"I bet it would be great to just lie out here and take in the stars." Jet said as they stood up on the roof. Zac grabbed his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Jet felt thrill course through his veins at the open touching. He gave Zac a shy smile which was returned.

"Maybe one of these night you and I can lay under them." Zac said in a low voice before he walked off of the roof top. Jet stood there for a moment, taken back by how…intimate that sounded.

* * *

A/N: I posted these early due to the fact I will not be able to have access to a computer. Better early then late. I hope you enjoy them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Large hands reached out and gripped his hips. A shivered racked down his spine. It felt so good. Those hands were calloused and firm in their grip. He looked down and noticed that he was covered in bruises. But they didn't seem to matter since he was in the arms of this man. A blue light shone from his chest and illuminated the larger chest before him. The cords of muscles that ran up the arms faceless man. He couldn't make out anything more than the arms and chest. He was so turned on though. His breathing was coming out in pants as he rutted against the other man, feeling a large hard-on pressing up from the man's lap. It was enough to send his mind reeling. _

_Lip suddenly pressed against his. There was a tangle of tongues, the taste of ice, leather and something very unique that hit his senses. He let out a soft whimper as those hands massages his ass, making him move his hips down into the erection beneath him. They were grinding against one another. The kiss was stealing his breath. He didn't care. It was what he wanted. The kisses was possessive and strong, but cautious. He yanked back for air, letting whimper escape his lips. One of those large hands moved up from his sides before settling over the light. He felt his heart skip a beat._

_Suddenly his lust was laced with something deeper. He reached out and held that wrist and curled in around it a bit. That single move was enough to make him feel like nothing in the world could ever hurt him again._

_"Oh St-"_

* * *

Jet jerked upright, awakening with a hard on. He was breathing like he had just ran a marathon. He looked around wildly before he realized that he was still in the apartment that he was renting. It had been four days since he ended up in this town. Since he had awoken in an underground building with people after him and no identity. He was slowly growing used to the name Jet Snow, even if it did not fit. It didn't even feel right on his tongue. But for now it was all he had. He closed his eyes but found that sleep alluded him.

Letting out a frustrated sigh he decided to use his…mind power to figure somethings out. He focused on that part of his mind that connected him to the endless stream of information. He started with searching for Amnesia and the time it would take to recover. A sudden stream of information came in. He found that there was a chance he would never fully regain his memories. The probability was that his amnesia came from trauma, a deduction that was relatively easy to come to. His search drew up an article that talked about Dream recollection. It stated that memories could sometimes be recalled when a person entered the REM cycle. The mind would use it as a means to reinstate old memories. The only issue with this form of recollection was that the memories came back without a true sense of time. They were just floating memories that had no time attached to them.

He paused at this, pushing the power back for a moment as he laid there in the dark and considered this. Did that mean the dream, the very vivid and realistic dream he just had wasn't really a dream? Rather it was a memory? His mind was screaming yes at him. It felt so right that he figured it was. Hope seemed to take root in his chest. He reached up and tapped his fingers on top of the machine in his chest. Nothing on the data helped him figure out what it was. He had caught a trail of it for a moment, but had slammed into a serious set of walls blocking him from finding out anything about it.

He laid there till he finally decided to get out of the bed. He got ready for work, glad that he had something physical to keep himself busy. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do nothing but think for hours on end. No, he needed something to do. Plus working on cars made him feel like he was at home in a way. It wasn't exactly the same, but for the most part he felt like it was enough. That is what his life was going to be for a while. Making things into more then they should be in order to feel some form of contentment.

He walked into the bathroom, having decided on a shower. He stepped into the tiny closet of a shower and turned that water on, not caring the temperature. The water beat down on his skin. He rested his arms on the wall and stared down, watching the water flow over the thing in his chest. It had been glowing between him and that dream man. While the man was faceless and nameless, he could tell the man was something very special to him. The tail end of the dream had provided at least that much. He was uneasy about showing off the machine in his chest, so he knew instinctively that he wouldn't like anyone touching it. But the man in his dream had no problem reaching up and laying his hand down upon the top of it. And the sense of safety that permeated the dream was enough to spell out the truth of their relationship. He had been in love. Or rather was still in love given his reaction. How could he love someone he didn't remember? He couldn't be sure.

He shook his thoughts away and stepped out of the shower. He had just wrapped a towel around his waist when there was a knock at the door. He frowned a bit, considering who it could be. He felt fear race down his spine for a moment. What if it was those people from the compound? What if they found him and were here to capture him. He hesitated in the doorway of the bathroom. The knock came again, only this time it was accompanied by a voice.

"Jet? You awake yet?" Zac's voice called through the door, a twinge of irritation in the tone.. Jet let out a soft sigh, heading to the door. He paused only to yank on a thick cotton shirt over his head. He had found it in one of the drawers. He figured it was left over from Harold. He opened the door, disregarding the fact his lower half was wrapped in a towel.

"Yeah, sorry was in the shower. Come on in. I just need to put the jumper then we can head out." He said in a calm voice, not wanting to get Zac riled up this early in the morning. The man obviously was lacking a coffee maker. He paused in zipping up his jumper, realizing he could make one if he found spare parts. It wouldn't be too hard. He finished up by yanking on his plain sneakers before walking out. He paused when he saw how casually Zac was leaning against the wall. Something struck Jet for a moment. The man seemed so familiar. Jet felt his temperature rise when he noticed that Zac's eyes were slowly moving over his body.

'He is checking me out!' He thought in excitement. Maybe…he could convince Zac that they should try hanging out more. That would be nice to have someone else around. Especially someone who clearly reminded him of someone else. He knew in his heart that he may never find that other person again, the person in his dreams, but he wanted what he felt with that other man. He wanted it like a crack addict needed his next fix. He gave Zac a cocky grin before motioning for the man to head out. He grabbed the key to the apartment. Zac didn't move a muscle until Jet was standing near him. The other man pushed off the wall, brushing against Jet, before walking out the door. Jet shivered a bit at the contact. He tried to school his features to be calm, but the grin on his face just wouldn't go away.

"So…you don't remember anything but your name and fixing cars?" Zac said as he got into the driver's seat of the truck. It was a smooth running truck, which made sense since the man worked at car shop. Jet was uncomfortable with the idea of people knowing that about him. He only had to tell them in order to keep for having to deal with the fact he didn't have ID, social security number or anything else. But having Zac know was a little bit unsettling. Jet played it off with a simple shrug.

"Yeah, well I remember practical things. How to use things, how to deal with situations and stuff like that. Just no names, faces, places and stuff like that. Just personal stuff like that. I figure it will come back given enough time." He said in a cool tone. He let out a curse when Zac suddenly slammed on the breaks at a stop sign. He almost hit the dashboard only to have the seatbelt lock and slammed him backwards. His head smacked hard against the head rest behind him. He cursed colorfully for a moment. Jet shot Zac a dark look, only to find Zac innocently looking out the window. He scowled, not sure what Zac was playing at. Jet felt like this was not an accident.

They lapsed into silence. There was nothing either of them wanted to say it seemed. They got to the shop and just set into working on all of the ATVs that had come in this morning. It seemed that things were looking up. Zac came over and leaned against the car that came in, abandoning the problematic mini van that he had been working on. Jet looked up and froze when he noticed the man staring at him. Zac reached over and ran his finger down the side of Jet's neck. A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine. It felt so good, that he didn't noticed that Zac's finger was rubbing over the burn the seatbelt had inflicted. Zac leaned in, making Jet lean in a bit as well. It felt good. That simple touch and he wanted more. He found himself drawn to the affection the man was giving him.

"You look tired." Zac's voice whispered for a moment. Jet gave him a lazy smile for a second before he finished up the problem he was working on before he pulled back and smiled at Zac.

"Woke up early. I couldn't sleep much. How's the mini van?" Jet nodded over at the van that was sitting there with it's hood up. Zac let out a frustrated sigh before waved his hand at it.

"I can't figure out what it wrong with it. I looked it over twice. Nothing seems to be wrong with it." Those words were laced with so much anger it was hard to imagine what the true issue was. Jet looked intrigued. He liked things that were complicated. He gave Zac a look and the man just waved him over to the car. Jet flashed him a boyish grin before walking over to car. Jet could practically feel Zac at his back. He ignored it in favor of getting into the car. He, too found nothing wrong with the car.

"Hey, can you turn it on? I want to hear the engine really quickly." All Zac did was grunt before doing as he was asked. There was smoke almost instantly. Jet cursed before yelling at Zac to turn it off. Jet waved his hand in front of the smoke, frowning. There was really only one thing that could cause this kind of smoke. He raced over to grab a pan. He slid it under the car and drained the oil out of the car. He then went to grab the oil dipper. He swirled it around, gathering what he was looking for before he slowly pulled it out. There, on the other end of the dipper, was what looked like a rag. He tossed it to the ground and refilled the oil tank and slid the dipped back into place. He turned around and grinned at Zac.

"Ta da! I did that once, what I was fixing…well whatever I was fixing. I accidentally pushed the rag into the oil can without thinking." He said with a shrug. Zac was giving him the strangest of looks. He walked up to Jet and clasped his arm a bit, rubbing his thumb over Jet's arm.

"Thanks Jet. I wouldn't have ever thought of that." With that Zac walked off to start on another ATV. Jet felt his heart beat faster. There was no way he was reading the signs wrong. Zac was definitely interested. Which made Jet feel like he had won the lottery. The man reminded him so much of someone…maybe the man in his dreams. Jet didn't really care at this point. He went back to work, losing himself in the engines. He worked through all his breaks. It wasn't until Marco told him that they were closing shop, that he realized that he even skipped lunch. He laughed a bit to himself, waving at Marco as he walked out of the shop.

Zac was leaning against his truck, holding a bag in his hand. Jet smiled a bit when Zac looked over at him, holding up the bag.

"I got us dinner, figure we both need it after such a long day" The man said with a chuckle. Jet smiled and nodded, heading into the apartments. Zac parked and handed Jet the food, saying he was going to get a shower in before he came over. Jet nodded and headed into the apartment. He set the food down and went to a shower as well. He scrubbed himself clean and was exiting only to freeze. There stood Zac in the door way. His mind cut off for a moment. Zac's eyes instantly fell to over his heart. There was a plain look on his face. Jet sneered and walked to grab his shirt.

"Stop staring." He said in a harsh tone. He nearly jumped out of his skin when fingers moved through his hair. He jerked back only to have Zac's arms wrap themselves around him.

"Relax, stupid. I am not going to say anything." The man said, his arms like steel bands around Jet. He struggled for a moment, trying not to give in as the man's hand rubbed up and down his back. He wanted to melt into those touches, but the man had discovered his secret. Or at least one of them. He was still tense in Zac's arms, but eventually he caved to the affection. He melted into Zac's arms, letting out a soft sigh as Zac led him to sit on the bed. Zac sat beside him and began to run his fingers through his hair. Jet just melted even more. It felt soo good to have this kind of touch. Simple and easy. Nothing more then that.

* * *

_Laughter, strong and free, echoed through the darkness. _

_"Come on, did you see her face when you came out of no where? She looked like she couldn't believe you were with me" He could hear himself say. That statement earned him another laugh. Suddenly blue eyes, as blue as sapphires, were all he could see in the darkness. Then came those arms, wrapping themselves around his waist. They were dancing. He could feel them move back and forth on the floor. Chatter was becoming the background noise._

_"Well, how many people get to call themselves your boyfriend? Hmmm? How many get to claim they are dating you, rather then sleeping with you?"_

_"Touche. That is true. But….I" There was a strange longing in his tone as he tightened his hold on those broad shoulders._

_"I like this slow dating we have. Though the kissing just gets hotter." His voice dipped down to husky as he pressed himself closer to the warm strong body across from him. They danced across the floor. The man's hold tensed a moment before returning to the way it once was. It was an indicator that the blue eyed man also like the kisses they shared in the darkness of the night. They leaned into one another, lips touching in the sweetest of kisses._

* * *

Jet jerked awake only to feel a hand settle on top of the machine in his chest. He reactor before he could think. He jerked away only to be shoved to the floor roughly by those hands.

"Jesus Jet, fucking relax. God are you stupid or something?" Zac snarled as he stood over Jet. Jet looked up at him bewildered a bit. He stuttered for a moment, before fear gripped his chest as Zac moved to leave. No, he couldn't let that happen. No, he didn't want to be alone right then. He got up from the ground and stumbled to Zac, grabbing his wrist.

"Stop, I am sorry. I just was startled. I don't like people touching it. It bothers me. Please, Zac. I am sorry." Jet said in a whisper. He didn't want to be alone. He hated being alone. He knew it was pathetic but he was already so alone in the world and desperate to not be. He let go of Zac's arm when the man jerked it. He looked down.

"God, you are pathetic." The man said in a small laughing tone. Then there was a hand in Jet's hair. Jet pushed his head into the touch, needing it. He needed the affection. He didn't want Zac to leave him alone, not after all this. He barely knew the guy, but the sense of semi-peace that he brought. He craved it and was going to try and keep it for as long as he could.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the day late update. School has started for me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jet was elbow deep in a truck, working on it's shotty motor. Seriously, people needed to learn how to take care of their cars. It didn't help that his upper arms hurt and his back. But that was his fault. He had been mean in his words and it made sense that Zac would snap like that. Zac was right, he was stupid sometimes. He couldn't do anything right. But he couldn't let the man touch the thing in his chest without fighting tooth and nail to get Zac off him. It had led to a vicious fight and many...many bruises. In the end they decided not to talk about it. Their relationship was too young to get into the emotional crap. Jet knew they were using each other. Jet was using Zac's looks to make himself feel...something. He felt more when he was with Zac than he did alone. At least it was a semi-happy feeling. Not the crazed and scared feeling he got when he was alone. He did not feel safe, except when Zac was there. He felt a little safer with the blond. He could not explain it, but he did.

He closed his eyes and remembered the dreams/memories that he has been having. He had been in the town for nearly three weeks and they were the one thing he looked forward to the were too vivid and detailed to not be memories. Deep blue eyes looking at him with a deep compassion before they closed as they start to slowly kiss. Each kiss is savored and cherished. They had been going slow, for his sake. Those strong hands wrapped around him, holding him close. He was dwarfed but safe in those arms. In his dreams, he met a man that resembled Zac. Got reacquainted with a man who's features were so similar to Zacs it was scary. Yet this dream man was larger and stronger than Zac. But there was something innocent and shy about him. Jet knew he loved that man. Knew it because when he woke up in the morning he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and dream of the nameless man.

Jet knew he was being pathetic. Hell, Zac even told him he was whenever Jet told him how he wanted to remember everything again. Yeah, he knew it was a pathetic. But he couldn't help it. He figured that Zac knew a lot about him, because all the things the man said were confirmed in the dark of the night. When no one was around, in the darkness of the apartment, voices whispered things to him. Calling him the merchant of death, how he was a prick, a good for nothing fool and on and on. It was always the same, the voices were different, but it was always the same. The voices were telling him that he was a horrible person. He was a person who caused death. He felt sick when he was alone because the voices never stopped. He sometimes found himself in the bathroom, contemplating the best way to just...end it all. But he couldn't. Not so long as his dreams continued to give him the nameless blond who seemed to cherish and care about him.

Jet stepped back and slammed the hood of the old truck down. It's owner, one would be in to pick it up in another half and hour. He walked to the garage door, watching as thunder clouds rolled in. A desert storm most likely. Jet would welcome some rain and chaos that came with the storm. It matched his current mood. The storm rolled in, but no rain came. None what so ever. Jet looked over the crappy cellphone he bought a couple of days ago. Zac had taken a lunch break before him, since Jet had been intensely focused on the truck. It had needed work and he did not want Dr. Foster to have to come in again. Not that he told Marco that. He normally did a bit more work on the cars that belonged to women and families.

Jet went to the bathroom, coming out and wiping his hand on the front of the jumper. He looked into the office, seeing Dr. Foster there and...Zac. Jet could tell from where he was that Zac was making a pass at the brunette. The brunette seemed to laugh it off. Jet felt a little hurt by it, but it didn't matter. He walked into the office.

"Hey, your car is ready Dr. Foster." Jet said as he walked into the office. Dr. Foster looked from Zac to Jet. The look on her face set Jet on edge. There was something akin to horror there. She looked as though she had seen a ghost. Jet looked at Zac and shrugged, offering Dr. Foster the keys. Dr. Foster stared before she started to speak...well scream.

"T-thor...THOR!" She turned on her heels and pushed herself against the office door, screaming out the name. Jet nearly jumped out of his skin at the woman's yelling. He did not understand what he did. But he did not have time to even contemplate what was going, for a huge blond came running in, holding a huge hammer.

"What has caused you distress Lady Jane!" The man looked around for a threat. His blue eyes, still the wrong color, landed on Jet. That same look of horror crossed the blond's face before he dropped the hammer and opened his arms.

"MAN OF IRON!" Jet winced at the booming voice and let out a gasp of pain as he was suddenly wrapped up in steel arms. What the hell?! "I AM MOST GLAD YOU ARE WELL! THIS IS JOYOUS OCCASION!" Jet let out a grunt as the blond dropped him back onto his feet only to grip his shoulders.

"MY SHEILD BROTHER IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU! WHY HAVE YOU NOT RETURNED?!" Jet looked at the man confused before he jerked back a bit. Jet stared at the man with suspicion and hope. Did this man and woman know him? Was it possible? Before Jet could say anything, Zac stepped forward. Jet looked uncertain. Dr. Foster seemed to realize this because she also looked confused. She then pulled out her phone and left for a moment.

"Dude, you got the wrong guy. This is Jet Snow. Not whoever you think." Zac said, obviously upset about something. Jet felt bad because he lied to Zac about his name. Everyone thought that he remembered his name and nothing else. Jet looked up at the man and took a step back in fear. The Blond, Thor?, looked at Zac like he was going to kill him. The blond walked up to Zac, looking from Jet and then back again. Jet wanted to hide from that look. He crossed his arms, trying to ease the discomfort her felt. Yet...he felt something a kin to joy and humor at Thor's actions. He was confused by this. He was confused by the entire situation.

"I have been alive long, mortal, and I know the man who stands before me is the Man of Iron. Yet, he does not greet me like my shield brother. If you have anything to do with this, you shall pay." Thor stepped back and looked at Jet. He walked to the man and clasped his shoulder.

"It is I, Thor. Do you recall such a name?" The man asked, his booming voice now soft and controlled. Jet shook his head, staring at the large man. He felt something towards this man. But he was not the blond from his dreams. He could tell that. But the man was familiar.

"I recall nothing...not even my own name. Except...a man, blond with blue eyes...darker than your own" The hand on his shoulder flexed for a moment. A contemplative look crossed his face before he looked at Zac. He seemed to come to a realization. He let Jet go before nodding.

"I see. Then I must apologize for my zeal. I must return to my woman. We shall see each other again. Jet of the Snow." With that the man walked over, picked his hammer -which by the way had left a huge fucking dent in the concrete of the floor- and left. Jet was even more perplexed before he felt his arms almost get ripped out of his socket. Zac yanked him over, a dark look in his eyes.

"What do you mean you do not recall your name? You've been lying the entire time?" Zac snarled at him. Jet colored before he ripped his arm out of Zac's hold and gave him a sneer.

"I don't tell you everything. Figured you don't to want to be around me when I am being pathetic." Jet snapped before he stormed out of the garage. He told Marco he was taking the rest of the day off. The man did not seem to care since there were no more jobs to be done. He continued to walk quickly, ignoring the sound of shoes following him.

"Mr. Snow!" A female voice called to him as he continued to walk towards the edge of town. He wanted to get free. He slowed his pace, looking over his shoulder only to see Dr. Foster walking towards him. He stopped to allow her to catch up. She gave him a once over be speaking.

"I am sorry about my friend. He lost his friend recently." She said in a slightly winded voice. Jet gave a soft sigh, looking away. He almost wished that Thor was right about knowing him. He could use a friend like that.

"Look Dr. Foster~"

"Jane"

"...Jane. I don't remember anything. Like at all. I am only starting to piece everything together. As much as I want to hope that your friend really knows me...I am not holding my breath." He said in a sad tone. Jane reached out and touched his arm softly. Jet felt so...good with contact. It made him weak, according to Zac. But he always needed some kind of physical reassurance. He liked being touched. Not sexually, but he liked physically affection.

"Look. I made a call to Thor's friends. Some of them want to see for themselves." Jet was about to protest when she held up a hand and gave him a soft smile "Look, Thor's friend was a great man and if you are not him, then we will help you figure out who you are, ok?" Jane asked with a pleading tone. It was clear that the woman cared for Thor a great deal. Jet heart longed from a friend or loved like that. Hell, even family would do. He gave the woman a small smile.

"Okay, I will meet some of his friends...But...can I meet them later, I am not...completely ok with it right now." He said, almost afraid of getting a denial. He wanted desperately to be the person they were looking for, but he did not want to get his hopes up. Jane looked hesitant for a moment before speaking in a soft tone.

"We can do that. They aren't in state right now. They are traveling as we speak. But um...just to let you know, some of Thor's friends are a little bit...eccentric. Just to let you know that up front." Jane said with a small laugh. Jet gave her a grin.

"Well, I don't mind eccentric. I think that I was an eccentric person as well." He said with a laugh. Jane gave him a heart felt smile before patting his arm and leaving. He watched her leave, feeling a little better about everything. He stood there for a moment, letting the sky darken around him. He laid on the outskirts of town, underneath the canopy of a little shop that was there. Hours passed without him even acknowledging them. He just lost himself in the thoughts that came forward. The feeling of doubt and insecurity prominent. He wanted to be found. He wanted someone to claim him as their own. Whether it be their friend, family, enemy, lover or really anything. He wanted to know who he was so that he could start working on finding the man who made him feel completely safe. But there was the danger that Thor and Jane were a part of the group that had...tortured him. The people he had escaped from. Was he willing to risk it? Was he willing to risk being captured for the chance of being found?

Yes, if it meant finding the man that was the main person of his dreams. He wanted that person back in his life. He wanted to feel safe again and he knew he would never feel completely like that until that person was back in his life. The man he was using Zac to replace. He stood up as the sun finally set. He walked back to his apartment, hoping that Zac was not there. He just wanted to sleep the night away. To fall into the nameless man's arms in his dreams.

* * *

A/N: I am posting this now because I am extremely busy the next couple of days. I already have Monday's post ready as well. So Hope you enjoy this. Again, I have no beta, so all the mistakes are my own.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jet was not looking forward to today. He figured by now Thor's friends would be in town. He really was not looking forward to meeting them. He did not want to get his hopes up. He did not want to let them down as well. He figured their friend must be really important if they were going to be driving down to see if he was actually the person Thor thought he was. The strangest thing about all this was the fact that the man called him 'Man of Iron', but never by the name of his friend. It was strange, but even stranger was that he had no desire to look up anything about the man. He did not want learn anything before today. The man was strange enough, with his peculiar way of speaking and mannerism. And what was with the hammer?

Jet shook his head and left his apartment. He stopped in place and let out a frustrated sigh when he noticed that Zac's car was no where to be seen. Obviously the man was still man at him for lying to him. He rubbed the back of his neck, figuring that he could always hitch a ride with the waitress, Vanessa, from the diner. He pulled out his phone and rang her. She was more then happy to help him it seemed, which was a huge relief. He walked down to the ground level, pausing when he noticed two vehicles that he had never seen before. One motorcycle that looked absolutely amazing and one black town car. Both were out of place in ATV world, so it meant that new people were around. While he wanted to conclude that that meant they were Thor's friends, he couldn't assume that. If only because a motorcycle and a town car were not likely to make a drive from outside the state to their town that quickly.

No matter what, Jet slid quickly into Vanessa's car when she picked him up. He did not want to face the new comers, just in case they were Thor's friends. He did not want to deal with it so he ran and hid in the one place he felt safe. The Garage. It was like his own personal world where he could get lost in the smell and feel of the machines. He worked on cars, but he knew he could do so much more then simple fixes and repair. For now this is all he could do till he figured out how to go about doing more. He thanked Vanessa before he walked into the garage...only to stop in his tracks. There, leaning casually against the back of a old mustang was a stunning red headed woman and a rather strong looking male. The man gave him a playful grin and a wink. Jet took a step back, not really sure how to take that.

"Uh, how can I help you two?" He asked cautiously, shooting them a suspicious look as he walked towards his tool box. He shifted in his jump suit. He did not wear anything else. If only because it made sure to hide the machine in his chest from prying eyes. Only Zac knew of its existence. Even that he regretted. But that one couldn't be helped.

"Yeah, we heard something rattling around. We have a distance to go still and we figured that we get it checked out now." The guy said with a grin. The man's attitude was almost infectious. If he wasn't on edge from what happened yesterday he would have returned the smile. As it was, the woman was staring at him in a way that made him want to run for cover. He waved between them.

"Let me guess, your girl here isn't happy about having to stop." He said with a shrug. That made the girl smile a bit, not that it eased the dangerous aura she was giving off.

"Uh...No, my boyfriend wouldn't like me ruining his car and her girlfriend tends to worry over her a lot." The man returned with an even more happy tone. Jet blushed a bit, feeling bad that he just made an assumption like that. He nodded and walked to the hood of the car, unlatching it.

"Ok, let me look at it." He looked at the motor of the car, eyeing the lovely motor. There was nothing like a classic well kept engine. At least not in his mind. He started to check over all the normal thing that could make a rattling sound when in motion. He reached into the area to feel underneath the motor for anything that felt loose. He looked to his left when he felt someone lean against the car. It was the woman.

"It's almost a hundred degrees in here. How is it that you are not dying of heat stroke with that jump suit on?" She asked, her tone genuinely curious. Jet looked back into the car with a frown.

"I don't feel heat like other people."

"Liar, I can see you sweating." She shot back easily, her brow raised now. Jet looked back at her before pulling his arm back and placing his hand on the edge of the hood. He gave her a narrow glare.

"Look. I just don't like to be without a shirt on. What does it matter?" He snapped. He rubbed his face before cursing at the fact he now had grease on his face.

"Is there something you are trying to hide?" She asked in a hushed tone. He whirled around with a wretch clenched in his hand.

"Look lady, I don't give a damn who you are. Back off. Or I won't fix your car." He hissed, obviously on edge already. He did not like random people asking about him not taking his shirt off. He was already on edge from yesterday and this woman was just pushing all the wrong buttons. She held up her hands, the universal sign for surrender. He watched her back out of the garage before meeting up with her friend. He watched them both carefully before he went back to working on the car. Turns out, there was a lose wire that was rattling back and forth in its place. He tightened it and turned the car on, checking it for anything else.

He got out of the car before he walked out and tossed the key at the guy, who effortlessly caught them. There was a new man with them. A guy wearing an entire suit, including a tie. The man removed his sunglasses and stared at Jet with a contemplative look before he looked at the other man and nodded.

"Let Pepper and Steve know. Excuse me, Mr...?" The man put his sunglasses into his pocket before holding out his hand to Jet. Jet hesitated before taking the man's hand, making sure wipe his hand off on his jumper.

"Snow. Jet Snow" The man paused and nodded.

"Mr. Snow, I am Phil Coulson. Thank you for looking into my car. I must confess that we are actually here because our friend Mr. Odinsson" The man paused when Jet winced visibly. The red head, Natasha, looked over her shoulder before she walked off toward...Zac. His brow knitted together and watched as the woman spoke with Zac, while also typing something on her phone. Jet shifted his attention back to the men.

"Ignore Natasha, she is trying to figure out how long you have been here as well as who you have been around. May I ask, how long have you been in this town?" Phil asked, looking at his boyfriend for a moment before looking back at Jet. Jet pushed his hand through his hair, unsure all of a sudden

"Three weeks so far. Look, I doubt I am the person you are looking for. Hell I don't even know the name of the guy you are looking for"

"Which is good, because it means you can't fake it." The serious man said as he watched Natasha.

"Clint is right, it is a good thing you don't know who we are looking for. Natasha said that you are very...particular about your chest." Phil said, stepping into Jet space. Jet was tense and in turn Clint was, but Phil seemed completely at ease.

"The guy we are looking for was the same way. He would positively turn blue." The man added stress on the color, causing Jet's jaw tighten. "should someone even touch it. Outside of two very specific people." Phil noticed the light of hope in his eyes before Jet looked behind him as Zac stormed off. Jet winced, knowing that it was not going to be a good night. On top of lying to him, Zac now had people questioning him. Phil and Clint seemed to notice and for a moment they shared a dark look.

"Let me guess...these two very specific people are here and they want to make sure that I am this person." He said in a hesitant tone. He licked his lips as fear and nerves gripped him. He wasn't so sure he wanted to do this. Wasn't sure he wanted to risk rejection.

"Yes. However, you wouldn't have to go through that if you were willing to take your jumper off for a moment." He said as he was commenting about the weather. Jet stiffened before his eyes narrowed.

"No, I would rather risk the two. Also...if I could meet them in a public place, I would very much prefer it." He said, looking around to the diner, seeing that it was fill with the usual people. Phil regarded him with a cool expression before he lifted his sleeve and spoke into a micro phone there.

"Captain, you and Potts in the diner yet?"

"Affirmative. Is it...?" A voice called from the sleeve. There was a small hesitation there. Jet felt something clench in him at that voice. Like he heard it before. He looked at the diner like it was going to kill him to go inside. He noticed that Vanessa was there. He took a deep breath, waiting. Phil looked at him, giving him a once over before speaking into the microphone again.

"I'll let you two decide." Coulson put his arm down and stepped to one side, offering Jet the chance to make his choice. Jet stood there for a moment, swallowing thickly. He wasn't really sure if he want or could do this. But after he took the first step forward, his feet seemed to follow an age old pace towards the diner. As he walked to the door, he noticed Thor and Jane sitting at a table with two blonds. He couldn't see their faces because they were facing away from him, but he could tell one was a woman and the other was a man. He opened the door and gave Vanessa a hesitant smile as he walked towards Thor and Jane, figuring that logically that the people in the booth were more of Thor's friends and likely the two people who would be deciding his fate. Fear seemed to retch higher and higher the closer he got. Thor looked up and gave him a big smile.

"Ah! Jet of the Snow. Come, join us. I wish for you to meet two people." Thor said in a booming voice. Jet paused, looking around the diner. Jet eyed him wearily before walking to Jane. He kept his eyes on her, not wanting to see the looks of disappointment that could come from the two blonds. He stopped in front of the table.

"Hello Jane...Thor." He said awkwardly, keeping his eyes from the other two. He heard one of them suck in a harsh breath before the sound of ceramic breaking could be heard. Jet's eyes automatically flew to the broken cup. The hand holding it was huge. He followed the hand up to thickly corded arms and neck and up to...

He took a step back as his eyes met blue. The right color blue. They held so much sorrow and joy, that it nearly floored him. He forced his eyes to break the connection to look at the woman. She looked devastated but completely happy. Suddenly she stood up and wrapped him in her arms. He was hit with a very familiar perfume. She felt so...right in holding him. He started to shake as she cried against his shoulder. He felt like he had done this to her many times before. He felt like this beautiful blond had been like this before. Like this was something that changed them forever. He felt all this as he awkwardly patted the woman's back. His eyes once again caught the man's blue eyes. Everything about him was so...right. So much so it ached to look at him. It hurt to see him.

It was all too much. He ripped away from the woman, catching her as she stumbled. He made sure she was righted before he...ran. He bolted. Phil, Natasha and Clint moved to stop him when a loud voice barked behind him.

"DONT! STAND DOWN! Let him go" A serious, strong voice said. That voice nearly made him fall to his knees. It was the right voice and everything. Jet ran like he never ran before. He did not know why he was running. He just had to. Had to run away from them. It was too much at once. Too many feelings. But it was the voices that came with the familiarity that was breaking him down.

_-bizzit- He is going to get himself killed like this -bizzit-_

_-bizzit- If he hadn't been spooked before, he is now -bizzit-_

_-bizzit- the arc reactor is the one thing that we can use to definitively prove -bizzit-_

_-bizzit- It's him. He is just younger some how -bizzit-_

_-bizzit- There is something else. He shows signs of recent torture.-bizzit-_

_-bizzit- This Zac character mentioned something about him not wanting to tell anyone where he came from for some reason -bizzit-_

_-bizzit-He has been missing for three months. He has been here -bizzit-_

_-bizzit- remember he doesn't know who he is. Jet Snow is his alias now. -bizzit-_

Jet froze as he processed all that he over heard. It was radio communications between the people in the diner. What if...What if it was a trap to get him because of his abilities? His heart hurt so bad at the idea the nameless man was out to get him. No...no that man meant safety to him. He...he couldn't be the one who hurt him. He just couldn't. Or else it would break Jet. He sat on the bed, holding his head in his hands as he just rested there, trying to gather himself. That man...it was him. It was him. It was the man from his dream in real life. His heart was racing like never before. He craved being near him. Oh god he ran like a little girl away from them. But if he was honest with himself, it had been overwhelming in that moment.

He jumped a bit when he heard a knocking on his door. It was solid and sure. Jet stood and walked to the door, figuring it was Zac. He yanked the door open with a scowl only to stare at the rather bulky...awkward blond standing in his door way. In one hand the man then a carrier with two large cups of what smelt like coffee. In the other hand there was a bag with what smelt like food. Tucked under the large arm was a book of some kind. Jet just stood there, taking the man in before the man gave him a sheepish grin. How a man who looked like he could throw a car and still look sheepish was beyond him.

"Uh...Hi."

"Hi..." Jet returned, not sure what to say. His eyes fell to the coffee, staring at it like it was the holy grail.

"Yes, one of these is for you. Can we...talk? Just you and I? I promise coffee and food in exchange." The man said in a soft pleading tone. If the voice did not melt his resolve for a public meeting, then those eyes definitely did it. They were everything he expected and more. He stepped away and let the man walk in. The man shifted, appearing as though he wasn't sure what to do next. He walked to the table and set the food and coffee down. With one large hand he held out the coffee to Jet, knowing the man would want it first. Sure enough, Jet grabbed it and took in a deep breath. The aroma of coffee, dark and rich, made Jet melt into on of the dining room chairs. Disregarding his sense of survival, he took a tentative sip and his mouth exploded with flavor. It was sooo good. So much better then anything the diner was able to give him. He let out a soft moan of pleasure as he leaned back into his chair. He heard a soft chuckle from the large man as food was pulled out of the bag and laid in front of him. He watched the man carefully before asking the one question he desperately wanted answered.

"What is your name?" He asked softly, looking back at the lid of his cup. He wanted to know the name of this man, this man that haunted his dreams.

"Steve Rogers" He said with soft tone as he sat down in the other empty chair fiddling with the book, sketch book to be exact, nervously. Steve gave him a boyish smile before motioning towards the food.

"You left without eating. Clint and Natasha said that they had interrupted you at the start of the day so you were likely unable to get food. Figured you could use a meal." He said as he flipped to a random page and pulled a pencil out from the binding of the book. Steve began to randomly draw as if it wasn't abnormal for them to do this. Jet paused and took a bite of the hamburger. He let out another groan and began to eat, trying to recall the last time he ate. There was another chuckle. Jet washed his mouthful down with the coffee before licking his lips.

"Why do you keep laughing?" Jet asked, still unsure of Steve, but the companionable atmosphere and the rightness of everything was enough to let him know he made the right choice. Steve paused in his sketching to look up at Jet. There was a softness in those blue eyes and a depth of caring that made Jet uneasy.

"Because even with amnesia, you still skip meals." Steve said with a slight pause before he went back to his sketching. Jet was tense. Did that mean Steve though he was the man they were looking about. Jet brought his legs up and held his coffee cup close, watching Steve smell of coffee and the scratching sounds of pencil on paper made lulled Jet into a kind of doze. He wasn't tired, he was just at peace in a sense. He watched Steve sketch from behind hooded eyes. He felt a smile pull on his lips at how familiar this scene was. He closed his eyes.

"I think...I've done this before...rested with coffee as you sketched." The words slipped out from behind the haze of contentment. Steve paused in his sketching, not looking up from his work before whispering back softy.

"Yes, You could...can go for days working and once you got a meal in you...you would doze. Because like food, sleep was forgotten in the haze of your desire to complete your creations." The whispered moved through the air. The spell was broken for a moment as Jet's eyes moved from the the rim of his coffee cup up to Steve's face. The man was looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Jet felt his throat tighten a bit.

"Are...there pictures of..." Jet asked, letting his legs fall off the chair. He wanted to see if he was who they thought he was. Steve nodded and set his pencil down before closing the book and opening it to the right set of pages and held it out to Jet. Jet hesitated before taking it. There was a picture of a man bending over a rather sophisticated looking machine. He flipped the page and there was the same man, with a rather intricate looking goatee, grinning with grease on his face. He continued to flip through the pages before he came to one that man his heart stop. It was the most intimate of all of them.

The man was only wearing lounge pants. His head was in someone's lap. That is not what made it so intimate. What was intimate was the fact there, in the middle of the man's chest, the only color in the entire picture, was the machine that was in Jet's chest as well. A large hand was resting just beneath it and only a thumb was over it. He could almost feel that thumb stroking over the machine. He touched his chest, right where it was. He looked up at Steve for a moment. The man gave him a heart felt smile. Jet felt his heart race as Steve reached out, pausing for a moment before that large hand came to rest over the arc reactor. There was no fumbling around to find it. The hand just laid exactly on top of it. The familiarity of that touch sent tears sliding down Jet's cheek. Jet grabbed Steve's hand and pressed it harder to the machine in his chest, desperate to over come the feeling that was gripping him.

"Steve." He said, the voice coming out of some sort of desperate plea, for what he did not know. He would never know, for the moment was broken by Zac barging into his apartment.

* * *

A/N: And Steve finally enters the picture


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jet looked up at Zac, who's face turned bright red as Steve slowly retracted his hand from Jet's chest. Zac frowned and walked to Jet, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Who is this?" Zac asked as he squeezed Jet's shoulder a bit. Jet inwardly cringed. He almost wanted to keep Steve in the apartment in order to keep Zac's anger at bay. Steve stared at Zac for a moment before he took his sketch book back, closing in and leaning back in the chair.

"This is Steve. He is one of Thor's friends. He seems to think I am their missing friend. Which not one of these people have told me the person's name yet." Jet suddenly realized that no one had let him know what his real name was. Why was that? He tilted his head to one side as he waited for Steve to tell him the reason why that was or for him to tell the name.

"It is not safe to tell you that yet. But I promise you that you are him and when we know it is safe, we will tell you." Steve said, his eyes never leaving Zac. There was something tense about Steve, as if he did not like Zac. Which did not make much sense to him. Maybe there was something he was missing, though that was doubtful since he had a plethora of knowledge as well as instant access to any database he could think about. Steve took a sip off his coffee before he stood and gave Zac a nod and Jet a smile. There was a strange thud for a moment which Steve seemed to over look.

"Well, I must go. I will be on the first floor, since this is the only hotel building in the area. I must go talk to Pep now. Have a good night gentlemen." He said as he walked off...conveniently leaving his coffee and his sketch book on the table. Jet made sure not to notice it as he finished his coffee and threw it away. Zac had walked with Steve to the door. Zac watched as Steve drove off in his motorcycle. He closed the door and turned to Jet who was standing by the table watching him. Zac tapped the door before walking to Jet with a frown.

"What was that about? He was touching that silly thing in your chest." Zac said, a dark hiss in his tone. It as clear that the man was jealous. It was hard not to know how jealous Zac was. It was one of the things that Jet did not like about the man. Other then that the man was charming and nice, even romantic. But he had a horrible temper and an even worse jealous streak. Jet never understood where it came from, but he did not like the results of it.

"They are looking for their friend Zac. I saw him and their group of friends today, they all agree that I am this strange person. Though I still think they have lost their minds." Jet said with a shrug, making light of the situation in the hopes that it would diffuse some of Zac's jealousy.

Without even thinking about it, they were fighting. Not the fun fighting, but knock down drag out fighting. Zac had come up behind him and reached around and laid his hand on over the machine. Jet grabbed the wrist and jerked the man's arm off him. Zac counter and jerked his wrist back, grabbed Jet and yanked it behind his back before slamming Jet face forward into the table. Jet grunted as Zac's hand bruised his wrist as he yanked his arm up his back. The wind was knocked out of his as the machine in his chest shoved deeper, forcing the air in his chest out. Jet struggled but Zac reached over and smacked his head onto the table. Jet kicked backwards, sending Zac to the floor. Jet spun around only to get tossed to the floor by his hair. Zac straddled his lower back before slamming his head into the carpet floor.

"Stop trying to fight me you pathetic fool. You can stand for that man touching it but you won't allow me to do the same. You can't even remember him but you know me. What the hell Jet?" Zac asked before he ripped away from Jet and walked to the kitchen. Jet got up on all fours, coughing a bit before standing up carefully. Zac was not a person he liked to fight with because the man was stronger by far and he wasn't used to the intensity of the blows that Zac dished out. While the pain was not as strong as it could be, it still hurt like a bitch. It even hurt more whenever he turned over and caught a quick glimpse at Zac. Sometime, for a moment, he looked like Steve and the pain was even worse. Then it vanished when he realize just how wrong everything was. He stood before Zac before walking to him, wincing.

"We can't keep doing this Zac. You keep wanting more than I can give you. We both knew this was never serious but you keep pushing for it to be." Jet said sadly. He did not like the idea of losing one of the only people he came to know while he lived in this town. He wasn't even sure he wanted to leave it. But he wanted to know. He needed to know who he was. That was what he wanted the most. Living in this town allowed him to just exist and be whoever he wanted to be, but it did not ease the ache of longing in his chest. Nor did it ease the sense of lose that came with it. He felt he could be doing more, had been doing more for the world then just fixing cars. Now, here was his chance to find out who he was. And on top of all that, Steve was here, making him long to be in the man's arms once again. He just hoped they had not had a serious break up. That would not be a good thing. But Steve had not acted like a man with a broken heart. Steve acted like a man who had a chance to reclaim a lost love.

Zac didn't say anything for the entire time Jet stood there thinking about his chance to get his old life back. Instead the other man just walked out the door, not saying anything. That was the scariest thing of all. Zac always had to have the last word. For him to just walk out the door without saying anything set Jet on edge. It really did. He knew this wasn't over with. He knew that this was just the beginning. Jet sat on the bed and winced a bit at the pain that radiated down from his arm.

He rubbed his shoulder, unsure as to what he was going to do. He honestly wasn't sure what they expected from him either. Would they want him to leave with them? Would they ever tell him what his real name was. As much as he became slightly attached to the name Jet, he knew deep down it wasn't his name. Sometimes he even forgot to answer to it. He just wanted to start there first. He wanted to know at least the basic most integral part of himself and that came from knowing his name. He scrubbed a hand over his face, trying to figure out how he was going to go about it. He was going to get his name out of them, one way or another.

* * *

A/N: One More Chapter before Jet can head out of this town.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Jet awoke to the smell of coffee. He jerked off the bed, letting the sheet pool on his lap as he stared bewildered at the three people sitting at his table. He didn't even think to hide the bruises on his wrist and arms. Or rather no thoughts occurred to him at all because he hadn't had a drop of coffee yet. He stumbled of the bed and over to them before snatching the coffee being held out to him. He held it like it was the most precious thing in the world before he threw himself down into the chair next to Steve. He inhaled the smell before he took a large swallow of it. He let out a groan and laid his head on the table.

"This coffee is the only reason I am forgiving you for breaking into my place" He grumbled, picking his head up off the table only to take drinks off the delicious coffee. Soon it was gone. He looked at the cup with a pitiful look before Steve slid another one over to him. Jet looked at the coffee then Steve then the coffee again.

"Go ahead. I already had a cup. I figured you would need two this morning." Steve said with a boyish grin...that did not quit reach his eyes. Jet noticed that Steve's eyes flickered from his face to the bruises on his body. He said nothing. If he tried to hide them then that would draw even more attention to them. So he left it alone in favor of the coffee.

"Mr. Snow. I am sure you are wondering why we are here this early in the morning." Natasha said in a cool tone. Jet looked at her before pointing a finger at her.

"You're the one who picked my lock, aren't you?" Jet said in an accusing tone. He figured the woman was dangerous the moment he met her. Natasha simply leveled him with a cool look. He sighed. "Yeah, hit me with it. Why are you three here to awaken me from my much needed beauty sleep."

"T-Mr. Snow, I am Virginia Potts. I...well I was close to our friend for many years. Steve here confirmed that you are him but... May ask you to show me...your chest. My friend had a serious injury he fixed himself with a machine. The only reason why I ask this of you is because you look just like him...when he was in his twenties. I...just want to be sure." She said in a sorrow filled tone. He could tell she was haunted by whatever happened, yet there was a sense of resignation there, as if this was repeated often. He looked between the three before he looked at the door. He sighed and tugged off the sweater he always wore to bed. There in the middle of his chest was blue light among the red marks from the carpet. He noticed that Natasha's eyes sharpened a fraction before she looked at Steve. They shared a look before Pepper let out a soft sob. The red head's hand instantly went to the blond's. Jet didn't know why, but that action made him smile. Made him feel happy.

"Oh god, you are him. Oh god. I thought I lost you again. It's always~"

"Pepper." Steve cut Pepper's upset rant before it could really begin. She looked upset but kept her mouth shut. It was obvious that the woman was still dealing with what happened. Jet reached out and grabbed the woman's other hand. He just held it, wanting to give the woman some comfort. Yet doing that seemed to make Pepper dissolve even more into tears. Before he could think about it, he pulled the woman out of her chair and into his. He wanted to hold her. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to reassure her that he was alive. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and just cried harder. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and rested his chin on the top of her head for a moment before moving to kiss the blond hair. The smell of her perfume tickled his nose and suddenly he remember that this was the woman who had been there for him since forever. He remember her helping him do all sort of things. The memories were out of order, out of place and gave nothing away but he could remember that she was always there for him. He squeezed her tightly.

"I am so sorry Pep. I didn't mean to do this to you again." He whispered against her hair. She stiffened and held him tighter before pulling away and looking at him in a strange manner.

"You...just called me Pep." She said, looking unsure.

"Yeah...I remember pieces of things just now. Most of it is you being there for me and helping me even when I seemed to not want it. I remember seeing you like this before...twice before. I remember that that...was the reason you and I... did not work." He whispered to her in a hushed tone. Steve and Natasha both had relieved and happy looks. Though Steve still looked a little unsure. Pepper pulled herself out of Jet's lap and leaned down, kissing his cheek softly. She gave him a lovely smile before looking to Natasha and Steve.

"Take care of him, please. I-I have to return to work today. I have a meeting in order to clear all this up. Once again, I am cleaning up your mess" She said to him in a playful tone before she walked out, Natasha following after her. Jet sat there for a moment before looking at Steve once more.

"So, that went well...don't you think?" Jet said hesitantly. He wasn't sure about their relationship. He was sure about his relationship with Pepper. They were once lovers, but now they were the best of friends. The woman basically ran his life for many days. But him and Steve. That was still a mystery he wanted to solve. He suddenly felt fear. He had been dating Zac for a while now. Had he been cheating? He felt sick to his stomach. He hadn't known. Oh god, what is Steve wanted to end things? What if he hated him from moving on? His mind was spinning with all his thoughts before a hand reached out and grabbed his. Jet's head shot up and stared at Steve. Steve's blue eyes were strong and firm, serious almost.

"Stop. Whatever you are thinking about. Whatever you are worried about, we can fix it. We will fix it and it will be okay. I promise you, We will help you with anything." He said in a serious tone. Jet felt like this was not the first time Steve talked to him like this. It was almost a sense of deja vu going on. Jet wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss that serious mouth. But he held himself back. He did not want to find out that they had been broken up for a while and came to be friends. With all the dreams he had been having before their arrival, he deeply wished that to be not true. Instead he just smiled a bit.

"I...Yeah. I will try to not think about it now. But, I can understand why they came...why did you come?" He asked, hating how timid he sounded. He couldn't help but be unsure with the man. It was like he was fifteen year old high school girl with a crush. He shifted in his chair, taking Steve in. The man was wearing plain clothes. A white shirt and a pair of jeans, yet to Jet he was exuding sex appeal from his every pore. He finished the coffee in his second cup before standing up and tossing it in the trash. When he turned around, Steve was standing right there. He jumped a bit. He looked up at Steve confused for a moment before he felt something touch him. He looked down and noticed that Steve's fingers were brushing lightly over the bruises on his arms. Jet wanted to yanked back, but was hypnotized by how caring Steve looked. The man shifted his touch to reach around and place his hand over the bruise on his wrist. His hand nearly completely covered the bruise. Steve's brow knitted together before he brought his eyes up to Jet's. Jet felt his breath leave him. There were murder and concern in those eyes. Steve's thumb stroked over Jet's wrist for a moment before the larger man stepped even more into his space. Jet could feel Steve's breath on his ear. His heart pounded faster.

"All you have to do is say the word. All you have to do is say it and it will all be over." The whispered words sent pleasure coursing through his veins. It also sent chills down his spine. There was a darkness and a hatred there. He licked his lips uneasily. That tone, he couldn't believe he was hearing it from those lips. Yet, Jet wanted nothing more then to kiss that mouth. The mouth that haunted his dream. But before he could complete that thought, Steve pulled back. It completely escaped his mind that the Steve never answered the question. The man stepped out of his space and gave a fleeting smile for a moment, as if he hadn't just implied murder.

"Clint is talking to Marco right now about your job. We need to check how much work you have been doing and if you did anything...custom" Steve said with a shrug, walking back to the sitting area.

"Custom? Do I do that a lot? Customize things?" Jet asked, curious. This was one of the first things Steve was actually telling him about who he was.

"Yeah. You could say you are a genius when it comes to machines. Scary genius." Steve said with a chuckle.

"That would explain the constant rapid fire thoughts that flash before my eyes. How did I deal with that by the way? Constantly thinking?" Jet asked, wanting to keep up with this train of conversation.

"Mostly, you would get them out. You were bad at eating and sleeping because of it. You would work for days on end. It was aggravating." Steve said in a playfully exasperated tone. Jet laughed a bit, finding it amusing that even now Steve was exasperated with his habits. He did tend to skip meals but the not sleeping thing changed. He liked to sleep now. Because he got to dream about Steve, got to dream about all the things they did together.

"So, I make things. But if I make things at the shop, why would that matter?"

"Well...you are very possessive over the things you make. And if by chance you started to make...things you swore you would never make again...that would be a problem." Steve said in round about way. Jet frowned, not liking how they were keeping things from him. But he would allow it for now.

"Well I can tell you I only fixed cars. I never made anything." Jet said, hoping to sooth the worry that seemed to grow in Steve's eyes. It seemed he used to make things that were dangerous. Weapons would be his first bet. He could vividly think about how to make a bomb.

"That's good."

"Are you guys ever going to tell me?" Jet asked in a soft pleading tone. He wanted to know. Steve looked at him confused for a moment before he tapped his fingers on the top of the table.

"Tell you…what? You can ask me anything you want…but sometimes I will want you to trust me that somethings are better left unknown for a while." Steve said in an equally soft tone. Jet relaxed a bit, understanding that the man was trying to protect him from something. He licked his bottom lip for a moment, contemplating if Steve would answer the question he wanted.

"I want to know my name." He said in a firm tone, clasping his hands together in his lap and leveling Steve with a serious stare. Steve stared at him in turn. They just stared at one another. Jet could tell that the man was considering if he could answer that question safely.

"Your name is Tony." Steve finally said. Jet felt a sense of exhilaration. Tony. Tony. It felt so right. It made him feel….so right.

"Tony." He whispered to himself.

"Yes, Tony" Steve whispered, his voice seeming to drop down an octave. Jet, Tony, shivered at the tone.

"Whats my last name?"

"I can't tell you that. For now, just be satisfied with your first name, You are a genius, I know. It wouldn't take you very long to figure the rest out. But please…just be satisfied with that. Its for your protection" Steve reached over and laid his hand over's Tony's. That sense of peace came over him full force. That touch was positively sinful. It had a way of just…settling him. Making things okay.

"For you….I will" Tony said in a soft whisper. Steve's hand squeezed over his for a moment. Jet/Tony looked up and gave Steve a wide grin. There was still something between them. This wasn't like what he felt with Pepper. This was something deeper and stronger. Something still alive, though stilted by his disappearance. He couldn't wait till it wasn't stilted any longer. He wanted to be safe again. He wanted that relationship again. He wanted Steve to hold him again. He would do anything for that.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Steve eventually left. Jet…No, Tony was surprised about how easy it was to just talk to the man. It was nice to just have someone there who enjoyed his company, who was willing to just grin at his strange ways. Zac never did that. Zac didn't like it when he spoke about things that seemed to not make sense. Steve just smiled at him when he rambled on. Tony laid on the bed and he closed his eyes, wanting tomorrow to come faster. He wanted to spend more time with Steve.

* * *

_Strong arms wrapped around him as a small laugh was breathed into his arm. Those blue eyes stared at him before leaning down and kissing his lips. The kiss was soft and slow. He returned it, straddling the hips on the couch. They had done this often. In the dark of the night, when neither of them could sleep and words could not be formed, they would kiss. They would fall into each. The man's hands ran up and down his back as their kiss started to deepen. He pulled out gasping as those large hands cupped his ass. A tentative squeeze sent a small moan out into the air. Another chuckle followed after it._

_"I knew you were sensitive, I didn't know how sensitive Tony"_

* * *

Pain ripped him from the delicious dream. He grunted and shot up only to have his mouth covered and a heavy body press him into the mattress. He struggled for a bit before he realized that it was Zac on top of him. His eyes narrowed for a moment, wondering what Zac was doing. The man looked...enraged. The man on his mouth clamped tighter. The man's blue eyes were a blaze.

"You didn't come to work today. On top of that, this guy comes asking about the stuff you worked on. Then I find out you spent the entire day with that blond guy" The man snarled, pushing him deeper into the bed. He didn't understand why the man was so angry at him.

"Did you just use me as a replacement for him? Huh? TELL ME! " Zac reached back and grabbed the hair on the back of his neck, yanking it back before he bit viciously down on the side of his neck. White hot pain ripped through his body. Fear gripped him. Zac was a strong man. Stronger then himself. He feared where this was going. He knew Zac would be angry that he lied to him, but it was obviously that there was something more there. Something he had done to the man in his old life. The hand ripped off his mouth. He struggled to apologize but a hand smacked heavily across his face.

He grunted as his eyes water. It was humiliating to be hit like that. He struggled to get Zac off him. He let out a short cry of pain when Zac used the hair he had in his grip to yank him over onto his stomach. Fear gripped him tighter. He felt Zac tear the jumper off his shoulders and off his hips. He felt sick to his stomach. No, this was not happening. A rough calloused hand pawed at his ass. He struggled harder but then the hand on his hair let out only to reach between the bed and himself. Cold dread gathered deep in his heart as that hand grabbed at the edge of the machine. He let out a snarl as his struggles renewed. He didn't care if he broke his arm, which was now pinned against his back. His survival instincts kicking in. He knew there were tears in his eyes as he fought harder as that hand gripped the machine and tugged it a bit.

"Stop struggling or I will tear it out." Tony froze at this threat. He turned his face deeper into the pillow, gritting his teeth together before he heard the sound of wood giving. Pain shot up his arm as Zac' weight was ripped off his back.

"Widow, make him vanish." A voice almost snarled before Tony was wrapped in the blanket that was beneath him. The smell water and leather wafted into his nose and he...melted. That scent made him just go limp for a moment. Strong arms wrapped around him.

"Tony...Jet. Are you...ok?" That voice asked, fear and anger barely hidden in the tone. Jet knew he was shaking, but he shifted and moved deeper into those arms.

"God this must be a dream. You only come in my dreams." He whispered, struggling not to cry. A hand came into his line of sight, it hesitated for a moment before it moved to the blue light source. Jet stiffened for only a fraction of a second before the hand came to rest over the light. Unlike Zac's hand, this one felt perfect. Felt right and ok. Tony let out a soft sob as that hand pressed the blue light deeper into his chest, which pushed him deeper into the man's arms.

"Oh god" Was all he could say as he reached out and grabbed that wrist, curling over the hand. It was everything he ever wanted. He felt tears streak down his face as Steve curled over him as well, whispering words to him. It felt so right. So right. He wanted it to be real.

"I want to go home" He sobbed. He didn't know why he said that. He didn't know where home was or if it ever was with this man. But he wanted to be back where he felt safe. This town had offered him the chance to construct an illusion of normalcy. But now it was crumbling around him as the truly normal people of his life came to surround him. A large hand ran down his back, soothing him. He shifted deeper into those arms, hiding away.

"Anything, Tony. We will take you home. We can leave whenever you want." Steve whispered against the back of his neck. Tony took those words and held onto them tightly. He was going to hold Steve to that. He knew without having to ask that Steve would make sure he got home. He pulled away reluctantly. He looked around the room, only to find the door laying half hazardly on the floor. He raised a brow and looked at Steve. He expected Steve to look sheepish about destroying the door. Instead the man looked as if it didn't matter, as if he didn't care that he just kicked a door off it's hinges. Tony felt a little warm at that, though he knew he shouldn't. He licked his bottom lip before speaking.

"C-can we leave now?" He asked in a hesitant tone. He wasn't sure how Steve arrived into town. Steve suddenly rolled to his feet, bringing Tony with him. He pulled out his cellphone and pressed a button.

"Barton, Coulson tell Romanoff that I will be taking Tony home via the bike. Yeah I am sure."

_-Bizzit-Barton, Coulson tell Romanoff that I will be taking Tony home via the bike. Are you sure. Yeah I am sure -bizzit_-

Tony swayed a little bit in place, not knowing how that had happened but it made him sick. That strange double echo was a little bit hard to handle. He looked at Steve once the bout of nausea passed. Steve looked around the room.

"Is there anything you want to bring? We already payed the nice couple that let you live here, so we can just go. Phil will have the door repaired, so that isn't something to worry about" Steve said with shrug before he sent out a text.

_-Bizzit- Phil, could you drop that bag off by the room before you go? Tony will need different clothes. -Bizzit-_

Tony hummed a bit, looking around. There was nothing he wanted expect the jumpsuit he had one when he left that facility. He knew eventually he would have to tell Steve how he woke up and where, but for now he wanted to just ignore that. It seemed they forgot about him in the first place since he hadn't had any incidents with them for three months. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that they would just let him go free.

Tony walked to the dresser and pulled the jumpsuit out. Steve nodded and held out his hand to Tony. Tony just stared at it before a small smile bloomed on his lips. He reached out and took that hand. He knew then, that his life was going to be better. It had to be. It simply couldn't get much worse. Steve's phone rang and he picked up quickly, motioning for Tony to follow him out of the room.

"Yeah? What do you mean? Find out why." Steve said in a serious voice, closing the phone.  
_ . The man isn't a regular guy. What do you mean? I mean he escaped me. No idea how, no idea why. Find out why. Affirmative. -Bizzit-_

Tony looked at the serious look. Okay, maybe it would get a little worse before it got better.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Tony was settled on the back of Steve's bike, grasping on tightly to Steve's waist. They were bolting down the road at nearly break neck speeds. Yet Tony wasn't scared. Instead he was exhilarated. It felt like flying. He felt something flash across his mind. Like he had once flown by himself before. He struggled to hold onto the memory, but found it alluding him. He wasn't sure what it was about but he wanted it back. Just as much as he wanted Steve back. He nuzzled into the strong span of back before him. He inhaled that scent that wafted off of Steve. It was covered by leather, but it was just enough to lull him. He felt so safe. Steve had told him that he was taking him home, to Manhattan, New York. Supposedly he lived at the top of a building. That was all he could know for now.

He found that he did not care that Steve was withholding information from him. Anyone else, he knew he would be livid and pushing for more. But with Steve, he had a sense of safety and consideration. Like the man would never intentionally hold sensitive and need-to-know information from him without a reason. Tony rubbed his face against the leather jacket in front of him, enjoying the soft feel of it. He chuckled a bit when he felt Steve's shoulders jump. He could tell the man was tensing a bit, as if not expecting Tony to be this comfortable with him. He noticed that it was getting dark. They had traveled nearly to the Texas boarder. It was getting dark now. They only stopped to get food and stretch their legs, but at night they planned on pulling off for the night at a little inn.

They opted to get a room with two beds, that avoid awkwardness. Plus, Tony still wasn't sure the type of relationship they had. After all, he had not got the chance to ask just yet. He laid in the motel bed, watching Steve as he laid in the bed just across the way. The other man was no longer a dream. No longer something he wished he knew. Steve was there in the flesh and blood. Breathing deeply and rhythmically that was typical of sleep. Tony closed his eyes and focused on the sound of Steve's breathing to lull him off to sleep.

* * *

_"Are you sure about this Tony?" Steve's voice asked him. That tone was laced with lust. Tony's heart beat faster as he looked down at Steve. They were on the couch. Tony was straddling Steve's lap with his hands on those broad shoulders. His eyes paused on the bandaged right shoulder. He frowned before hands on his ass twitched. His eyes jerked up to meet blue ones. Those blue eyes were darker, want and need apparent in that gaze. Tony shivered and nodded, feeling those strong hands flexing on his ass a bit. Tony bit his bottom lip before leaning down and kissing Steve deeply. The sound of a bottle popping open echoed off the walls. His mind was dizzy with pleasure. Fingers stroked between his cleft, moving into the space untouched by others. Slick fingers moved there, before one slipped it. Slowly, bit by bit, that digit moved deeper._

_'Ugh, S~Steve….Please…Steve!" His body was shaking with need as that finger moved in and out of him, slick with lube. He was dizzy. Suddenly the shakes grew stronger._

_" Tony…..Tony…..TONY!"_

* * *

"TONY!" Tony jerked upright. He let out a gasp, looking around wild-eyed. Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking concerned. Tony gulped down air. He was shaking a bit. His skin was overly sensitive still. He could feel the heat wafting off of Steve's body. That rich scent that accompanied the heat was not helping.

"You ok? You were calling out my name. Did you remember something?" Steve asked, concern laced in that tone. Tony let out a jerky laugh, his body still shaking with unsatiated lust. He shook his head, curling his legs up to his chest. He…he couldn't dare tell Steve about the erotic dreams he was having about him. What if they were broken up? What if they were just friends and the dreams were just erotic fantasies?

"I'll be fine. I just…it was just a very…strange dream" Tony said in a shaky voice. Steve seemed to take that as a bad thing, shifting closer to Tony. Those strong arms wrapping about him.

"It's ok, Tony. You can tell me"

"But what if it wasn't a memory? What if it was something else?" Tony asked in a soft tone, not wanting to ruin the moment. He liked being in Steve's arms. Steve pulled back and looked down at him, sincere concern still there. Tony felt a little but bad about not telling him.

"Then I will listen no matter what. You….used to tell me all your dreams. It helped you sleep again." Steve said in a soft voice, as if he was a little upset about not knowing. Did he have bad dreams? Tony wondered. Tony looked away for a moment.

"We were on a couch. Your shirt was off and there was a bandage on your shoulder. I think you or I changed it because the bandage looked fresh." Tony said, skimming off some of the details in the hopes that Steve would just gloss over it. A strange look descended over Steve's face for a moment. Tony shifted a bit as Steve stared down at him with a different expression. Silence seemed to be deafening.

"Right or left shoulder?" Steve said in a serious tone, but there was something else there. Something else. Tony licked his bottom lip a bit before answering.

"Right" Tony said, finding his gaze captured by Steve's. They remained that way before a small…smirk appeared on Steve's lips.

"Really? And….all we were doing was sitting on the couch…..me…shirtless?" His tone was huskier, sending tendrils of pleasure down Tony's spine. Tony shifted a bit in place, looking away.

"Uh…well…no" Tony said, skirting around the issue. Hot breath ghosted over his ear.

"Tell me….were your knees on either side of me?" Tony let out a whimper at that voice in his ear. He struggled to say anything. Then, before he could even form words, Steve changed their position. Tony was now in the same position he was in the dream. Knees on either side of Steve's thighs. His hands had to grasp at Steve's shoulder to keep himself from falling off the edge of the bed. Steve watched him with a small smile.

"Yeah…Like this." Tony said in a breathless voice. So maybe their relationship was not dead after all. His pulse raced as he wondered if Steve was going to reenact the dream. He licked his lips, feeling his cock jump at the idea of doing just that. Oh he hoped so.

"Exactly like this?" Steve asked, keeping his hands on the bed. Tony shook his head before he tentatively spoke.

"Your shirt was off….like I said. I was as well…Your hands were…." Tony trailed off, his eyes shutting tightly.

"It was a memory…?" Tony asked softly, his eyes opening. Steve's blue eyes were ablaze with desire. Tony couldn't say anything. The words were choked down by the strength of Steve's gaze.

"Yeah, it was a memory. One of my favorites." Those lips twitched before those hands reached up and rested on Tony's hips. His light jogging pants sliding down a bit as Steve's thumbs rubbed circles along his hip bones. Tony shivered and bit his bottom lip for a moment.

"What else was going on in the dream, Tony?" Steve's hand moved up his sides a bit, touching the bare skin under his large shirt. He let out a soft hickkup of breath. He was waiting to see where Steve was going to take this. He wanted so much. He was starved for affection and touch. But especially for Steve's affection and touch. The ride here had not helped at all.

"Your hands…fingers were…" Tony shifted, trying to get more of Steve's skin on his. It was familiar yet foreign. Yet still so delicious. Steve's hands flexed on his waist, keeping him in place. Those blue eyes stared up at him, lust clear there. But it was laced with something that made Tony's breath hitch. It was more then simple lust. More then he was willing to hope or think about at this time. How could he when those thumbs were rubbing circles against his hips, making his mind swim with anticipation.

"Do you want that Tony? Do you want to…relive that memory here and now?" Steve asked, his voice deeper now. Tony nodded, letting out a soft whimper. Hot blood seemed to take the route down his spine and pool in his lap. He closed his eyes tightly, not believing how hard he was.

"Yes…Yes, please Steve. I want that." Tony said, his hands clenching Steve's shoulders tightly. He knew he was hard, leaking on the inside of his loose pants. Those finger moved up under his shirt before sliding back down, under his bottoms. Tony's grip of Steve's shoulders tightened as those fingers ghosted over his cleft of his ass. Tony wiggled in place, finding the pants now restricting. Not that it was true, but it certainly felt like it. Steve's hands pushed the pants down to his knees, effectively trapping Tony in his lap and exposing him to the cooler air of the room. Steve's hands instantly found their place on his ass. Those hands squeezed and worked his ass, making Tony pant with pleasure. It was almost too much. The strange duality of familiar and foreign was making the situation even more electric.

"Like this? Is this what you remembered?" Steve whispered huskily against Tony's chest. His larger fingers stroked over his puckered hole. Tony was practically vibrating in place as that finger teased and pushed against him. He wanted more. He pushed back into the finger only to have it move away. Tony whined and looked down at Steve, pouting a bit. Steve chuckled and pulled one of his hands back before holding up two fingers to Tony.

"Wet them" Steve said, his tone getting huskier each passing moment. Tony complied happily. He wrapped his lips around those fingers, running his tongue over the pads of those fingers, tasting the leather of the bike and Steve there. He sucked and worked them, treating them the way he would Steve's cock if he had the chance. Steve watched with blown out pupils before removing them from Tony's mouth and returning them to their original position.

The index finger moved around the edge before it slowly pushed inside of Tony. Tony threw his head back and let out a gasp, pleasure mixing with the burn of penetration. It was exhilarating. Steve's finger worked it's way into him slowly, but it wasn't enough. Tony pushed back, gaining a groan from Steve.

"Is this like your dream Tony? Hmm?" Steve asked, pushing and pulling his finger in and out of Tony's willing form. The brunette nodded, biting his bottom lip as one of those hand snaked into the soft blond hair on the nape of Steve's neck. Steve grinned a bit before pushing the second one into Tony, who let out another throaty moan. Steve bent his finger, pushing against that spot he knew was there. He never missed. Tony's inner walls gripped his fingers tightly as the other man yelped and panted. Steve pushed those fingers deeper into Tony, pausing before adapting a strong and deep pace.

"Y~yes! Steve!" Tony said, whimpering as those fingers began to work him so well. It was obvious that Steve knew how to please him, because he was dripping with pleasure. Tony was pushing back, fucking himself on those fingers, moving with Steve. Pleasure course through his veins like molten steel. Each push of Steve's fingers hit his prostate, sending more pleasure through him.  
His thigh started to shake. It was getting harder to stand up like that. Eventually he collapsed off to one side, gripping the sheets tightly before pushing up and back. Steve turned his body smirking. Tony was half laying on the bed while his knees were still on either side of his hips. It offered Steve a better angle. Steve began to move his fingers faster, remembering just how Tony liked it. Those fingers hit Tony's prostate each time. It was like a machine gun sending bullets of pleasure through Tony. Tony was panting into the bed, pushing back into Steve, who was opening him up.

Tony's neglected member hung there, dripping with precum. Tony wanted to reach back and stroke himself but he was afraid that if he did it would ruin the rhythm they had going. Steve seemed to noticed them because there was a soft chuckle before those lust filled voice stroked over him.

"Did you get to see how this ends? Hmm? Did you get to see how I finished you off?" Steve asked as he continued the onslaught of his fingers. Tony shook his head, for his voice seemed to have left him. Those fingers crooked and stroked him from the inside before Steve leaned over a bit, whispering hotly into Tony's ear.

"Cum for me." Steve said in a dark purr. Tony felt his entire body tighten as if it was struck by lightening. He came into tight rope onto the bed as his inner walls tightened around Steve's fingers. Steve groaned a bit, climaxing himself from the feel of Tony clenching around him. He wasn't ashamed of it either. There was something addicting about seeing Tony come undone because of him. Tony laid pliant on the bed. Steve removed his fingers, wiping them on the edge of the bed before gathering Tony into his arms. The smaller man hummed before snuggling deeper into Steve. Steve couldn't help but place a kiss on the man's forehead. It felt right to have Tony back in his arms once again. And if he had his way he would keep the man there for the rest of their days.

* * *

A/N: Because you all have been patient, have some sexy time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

To say it was freezing was an understatement. They were heading into North Carolina in the middle of the night and Tony was shivering, badly, on the back of the bike. Eventually Steve felt it necessary to pull off at a rest area that would have clothing. Tony was not exactly happy about that, but he was too cold to complain. He just wanted to get back to the place he called home. They still hadn't talked about his name yet. Steve was very tight lipped about it. It was a constant struggle to even get him to just spill it. But at least they seemed to be growing even closer. He figured that it was bound to happen after everything.

"Come on, just pick something out. I want you to be warm for the rest of the trip." Steve said, shifting in the store with his hands in his pockets. Tony sighed and crunched up his face. While it appeared as though he was upset about all this, he couldn't help but feel all warm inside at the idea of Steve taking care of him. He stuck out his tongue at the large man before walking around. He found all sorts of sweaters, pausing when he noticed the exact one he wanted. It was red, white and blue with a white star. He found it in his size before he walked to Steve, holding it up triumphantly

"Found one!" Tony said waving it around. Steve looked up from his phone to Tony before looking back absently. Suddenly Steve's face jerked back up and a blush grew bright across his cheeks. Tony was startled by this. He lowered it.

"No? I didn't find any other one's that I like...Maybe I could look again."

"NO! No, no. It's not bad, it just surprising. You...like Captain America?" He asked, suddenly seeming more shy than before. Tony gave him a grin and a shrug before walking to the check out counter.

"I think he is a great man. He came back from the dead and instead of just falling into a normal life he picked up his shield again. He is nobel and rather kind. I mean did you see the video of him taking a beating in order to protect that group of kids that got caught in that fire fight. I also think he is kinda hot." Tony said as the jacket was rung up. He pulled the jacket over his head, giving Steve a small smile. He snuggled the jacket a bit, feeling it's warmth soak through his cold bones. He noticed that Steve was growing even more red at all this. The man rubbed the back of his head for a moment.

"Should I be jealous of Captain America?" He said in a teasing tone. Tony gave him a withering look as they walked back out to the bike.

"No, Captain America is an idol, but not someone to be jealous of. I don't know the man behind the mask. I...am relearning you." Tony said with a cocky grin. They were hidden by the side of the building. No one could see them at all. Steve took advantage of this, reaching out and tugging Tony over by his new jacket. He reached up and held Tony's face before pushing his fingers back into that longish hair. He grinned before leaning down and stealing a kiss.

What was going to be a small kiss, turned into a full out making session. Their tongues tangled and dueled as they pressed into each other. Steve's hand tightened a bit in Tony's long hair as his other one grasp at Tony's hip. The kiss was almost desperate. For Steve, it was because he was reminding himself that Tony was alive. That he was alive and well. They pulled out of the kiss, resting their forehead's on one another. Their breath mingling together. Tony grinned at Steve before something that sound like a shot, rang out.

Steve moved instantly into action, yanking Tony to him and forcing them behind the bike. Tony was tense and stiff not sure what was going on. Another series of shots rang out. Steve looked over the bike, spying a black car parked across the street. In the dark, it was hard to discern how many people there were.

_-Bizzit- We found him. He is with the blond. -Bizzit-_

_-Bizzit- Confirm and take down. Do not damage the project. Remove all obsticles in the recovery -bizzit-_

_-Bizzit- Affirmative.-bizzit-_

"Tony! Snap out of it!" Steve said, shaking him. Bullets flew over the edge of the bike. Tony shook his head before shoving Steve away.

"Let go! They are after me. You have to get out of here."

"Wait, how do you know they are after you?" Steve asked, his tone clipped as if he really did not like being kept in the dark about the situation.

"They want me back, their project ." Tony said, moving towards the other end of the bike, preparing to put his hands up and surrender. Steve getting hurt was not something he wanted to be responsible for. Yet, Steve had other ideas. The blond reach out and yanked Tony roughly back to him, keeping him hidden behind the bike.

"Project? Tony, what are you talking about?" Steve asked, his phone making noise in his pocket. Tony struggled to get free, just imagining Steve shot was freaking him out.

"They did something to me, ok? I am the successful project. Some how, I can communicate to anything that holds data. The internet, any computer or cell phone. I have access to it with my mind." Tony said, glaring hotly at Steve, not at all amused by the being held down thing. Steve stared at him silently before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"JARVIS, can you confirm that?" Steve said in an anxious tone. The phone remained silent, but suddenly Tony felt something pushing against something in his mind. It was intelligent and assessing. Tony reached out to it

_-Bizzit- Hello? -Bizzit-_

_-Bizzit- Hello, Sir. -Bizzit-_

_ -Bizzit-Uh…who is this? -Bizzit-_ Tony was feeling strange having a conversation with something that was clearly not alive. But there was something comforting about the coding that was wrapped around this data stream. Even though it was communicating with him, it was still a set of very complex yet strangely elegant code lines.

_-Bizzit-I am JARVIS. Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. You, Sir, created me. -Bizzit-_ Tony was taken back by this. He frowned a bit before 'speaking' again with JARVIS

_ -Bizzit-So, does that mean you know most everything about me? You could tell me all about who I am correct? -Bizzit-_

_ -Bizzit-Yes, sir. I could. However, since I lack a proper set of data on how it is possible to communicate this way with you, I must refrain from giving any information away since I do not know how secure this feed is. So all information about who you are must be given upon your return to the Tower -Bizzit-_

_ -Bizzit-Fat lot of help you are JARVIS -Bizzit-_

_ -Bizzit- As you have said before sir -Bizzit-_ Tony felt his lips twitch. It seemed he programed JARVIS to have a sense of humor. Nice.

"Confirmation. Sir does have the capabilities to communicate with electrical components. How, I can not be sure. Upon return to the Tower, Dr. Banner and myself will be able to figure out how this operates." An English Sounding voice came from the phone. It was from the same source as the voice in his head. Tony made a mental note for when they weren't being shot at to look into JARVIS. Steve stared at Tony for a bit before he pulled out a gun from the side of the motorcycle. Steve had pushed the alert button on the side of the phone, alerting the Avengers to the problem. Tony did not even want to begin to think about why he even had a gun.

"Tony, after this, we are going to have to take a plane back home. It's not safe to travel like this any longer." Steve said in a commanding tone before he popped up from behind the motorcycle and fired off a couple of shot in the direction of the car. Tony noticed the bullets weren't…normal looking. They were a strange green color. Tony soon found out why when they slammed into the car. The tires and metal of the framework began to melt.

Steve changed the clip before firing at the people shooting at them. Steve moved like a practiced soldier, moving effortlessly from behind the bike towards the incapacitated men. Tony slowly got up once he figured that it was safe. He was a little taken back by how good Steve was at this, but it got them out of a bad situation. He moved towards where Steve was tying the men up with their own belts.

It seemed that out of no where, a massive jet appeared and landed near the fallen men. Out came the red headed woman, Natasha, and her buddy, Clint. They were dressed like…soldiers. No, actually they were dressed very much like…. Tony tensed up for a moment, his mind clicking all the information into place. They were dressed like Black Widow and Hawkeye from the Avengers. Which meant that if he was their friend and his first name was Tony….His eyes went wide as he felt a little dizzy.

"I am Ironman" He whispered, causing Hawkeye and Widow to pause in their actions. They sent Steve quick look. Steve stared at Tony with a serious look. Tony lifted his chin, daring the man to deny it. Steve just looked to Hawk and Window, nodding at them. They loaded the men into the car, leaving SHEILD to clean up the area. Steve stood in front of the ramp leading into the jet. He stared at Tony.

"Yes." Was all Steve said before walking into the jet, leaving Tony standing there slack jawed. Tony shook his head before following Steve into the jet. There was no way he wasn't going with the man after figuring that out. He was so focused on following after Steve that he never saw another blond leaning against the wall of the rest stop.

* * *

A/N: Any guess who this other blond is? I hope it is kinda obvious.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Tony was silent through the entire flight home. He avoided looking at anyone in order to keep his mind on the task at hand. Which was to gather as much information about himself as possible. He even got to figure out that his last name was Stark. The data streams that flew through his mind painted a very…depressing and saddening picture. He felt his stomach clench as he saw story after story of all his antics and all the trouble he caused. He now understood why Pepper was so upset by him vanishing. They all thought he was dead. They had to watch him basically explode into pieces. He couldn't figure out how he survived it and ended up in Nevada. He hands gripped his pants tightly. This was why Steve wanted to keep him in the dark about his last name.

"Stop it, Tony."

Tony's head jerked in the direction of the voice, finding Steve staring at him with an unreadable expression. Tony had to look away. How could he ever think he was worthy of such a man after all the things he had done? How did he manage to pull the wool over Steve's eyes? Couldn't the man see that he was the worst kind of person?

"Don't know what you are talking about Steve." Tony mumbled, looking in the opposite direction.

"You are using that thing in your head to figure out more about who you were." Steve shot back in a cool tone. Tony stiffened before looking at Steve again, feeling a bit impressed that the man knew him that well.

"How the…"

"It is what I would have done if I recently found out I was a hero" Steve said with a shrug before nodding to Clint, who said they would be landing on the Tower soon. Tony stood up, wanting to watch as they descended towards the Tower. This was the tower he supposedly built for his new age Clean Energy process. He still wasn't exactly sure what he was doing here but he felt….at home as he stepped out of the jet. His heart took a moment to pause in his chest. A sense of anticipation washed over him.

He knew he knew this place, even if his mind could not bring up the memories of this place. He felt so at peace here; welcomed. He was so lost in the feeling of the place that he didn't see the looks on the other people's faces. Natasha looked relieved and happy, though if anyone asked her about it she would simply shrug it off as a trick of light caused by the setting sun. Clint was grinning like a mad man, as if he had just pulled off the greatest shot ever. Steve looked very similar to Natasha only….there was something else there… A bit of longing and fear. But Tony missed all this as he just stood there, looking off at the setting sun before he clapped his hands together.

"So, do I get to see the inside of this place?"

"Of course, come on. Banner is likely already making himself some tea to sooth his nerves."

"Nervous nelly is he?" Tony quipped without much though before he followed after Clint, who was already heading inside. Natasha walked in step with him, as if she needed to be close to him for some reason. Reasons he has yet to remember.

"More like he does not want to let the Other guy get to…excited that you are alive." Natasha replied in a cool tone, looking behind Tony toward Steve, who was walking on the other side of the once missing man. Steve nodded in understanding. They had been having problems with the Hulk since Tony's apparent death. It seemed that Tony was the only reason the Hulk listened to anyone. Tony was his favorite. So it was uncertain what would happen when Banner saw Tony again. It was the reason the timid man stayed home when they went to Nevada on Thor's word that Tony was living there.

They walked into the living area, noting that the smell of tea and coffee had permeated the room. Tony grinned.

"Please tell me I can have some of that coffee"

There was a curse from the kitchen. Tony looked at Steve with a raised brow, not sure if that was an affirmative on the coffee or if he should just stay here so Steve or Natasha could handle the cursing voice. Steve just motioned for Tony to follow him, Natasha already heading into the kitchen. Tony walked in with a raised brow. He noted that Clint was leaning against the counter, watching Steve and himself enter the room. There was a nervous looking man holding a cup of tea tightly, as if it was the last thing he would ever drink. The man's eyes moved over Tony quickly before he let go of the cup and rounded the counter. His hand held Tony's shoulder. Tony couldn't help but raise a brow, his eyes skirting over to Steve and Natasha. The two looked sadden by this but there was a certain amount of joy there as well. Before Tony could think too much on it, he was yanked into a strong hug.

"Thank God" Was all the man said as he held Tony tightly to him. Tony closed his eyes and returned the hug, figuring that Bruce needed it.

"It's ok, Bruce." Was all Tony said, holding his….his….his best friend. Or at least one of them. Bruce pulled back and gave him a smile, infinitely happier it seemed. There was a strange tint of green around Bruce's eyes, but Tony made no comment on that.

"I am so glad you are back. Nice sweater, by the way" Bruce said softly. Clint chuckled off to one side, and Natasha looked mildly amused.

"Not sure how much of me is back, but yeah. I am glad…to finally come home" Tony said in a whisper tugging on his Captain America sweater. It was true. Standing here in the middle of the kitchen was a hundred times better then standing in the apartment. He felt kinship to the place. He felt like this was home. That Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Steve all were a part of that. He hadn't seen it before they landed, but now that he was standing there, taking it in… He knew nothing would ever compare to this place; to this home that seemed to call to him.

He felt his head pound a bit, small pieces of his memory returning in those moments. It was as if by being home again was bringing it all to the forefront of his mind. He would have to accelerate this recovery later on. He figure that if he was getting a minor headache from this, accelerating the process would cause a debilitating migraine. Something he wasn't afraid of if that meant that it sped up his recovery. He desperately wanted to be back to remembering them. If he could isolate his memories so that he would only remember all the memories associated with The Avengers, he would. He didn't want to remember all the damage he caused. All those stories he looked up in his mind were not promising. He never wanted to be that man again.

"Earth to Tony."

Tony felt something smack him in the forehead. He shot Clint a dark look, who was trying to look innocent. For some reason he knew that it was the Archer.

"What?" Tony asked with a frown. He was starting to feel angry for some reason. He couldn't place it but he was just feeling so…angry. His brows knitted together as he struggled to place his anger, but it was slowly consuming him. It was weird. It was unnatural and it was growing.

"Dude are you ok? I just wanted to ask if you wanted that coffee now"

"No I don't."

"Whoa, chill out dude. What the hell is wrong with you all of a sudden?"

"Drop it Barton" Tony said with a snarl in his tone.

"Oh look who's gotten all Stark-y." Clint shot back. Tony let out a mock laugh before flipping the man off. Natasha looked at Steve. The two seemed to be having a silent conversation between them. Tony rounded on them.

"What?! What are you trying to communicate there?"

"It's ok, Tony. Relax." Steve said in a soothing tone, sensing the situation was becoming more volatile. Bruce excused himself, dragging Clint out with him. Tony didn't seemed to care as he went after Steve now. Somewhere deep down, he was struggling to get this all to stop. But it wasn't working. Something overtook him. He couldn't fight it. Not yet at least.

"Stop trying to placate me! I am a grown man who can handle myself!"

"Tony, you are acting irrational. Please relax."

"Why? Why does it matter how I act? I could easily be back in Nevada, happy."

"You wouldn't be happy" Natasha said in a soft tone, her face still completely blank. The only thing that gave her away was her eyes. There was a softness to them. A vulnerability that, if he wasn't stuck in 'anger' mode, he would have noticed. But he was snapping and snarling at everyone for no reason.

"How do you know? Huh? What makes you the expert at my happiness?"

"Tony!" Steve said, reaching out to grab the man's arm to prevent him from continuing his tirade. Out of all the Avengers, Natasha was likely the most deadly in a situation like this. Yet, it was Natasha who held up a hand, indicating to let Tony do what he was going to do.

"I know because we are the same. Fundamentally we are the same."

"No we aren't. You killed for missions, for a cause. I killed out of ignorance and blind following"

"No, Tony you didn't kill anyone but those that were going to kill you" Natasha said, taking a step toward Tony. Tony stood his ground, his eyes narrowing.

"Why are you lying? My machines killed hundreds of people. Merchant of Death, remember?" Steve hid his face in his hand, letting out a frustrated sound. That had been the reason why they did not want to tell Tony his last name. They hadn't wanted him to get the wrong kind of impression of what kind of person he was. All the Tabloids, Newspapers and Articles painted Tony more as an evil heartless man instead of the hero he was truly.

"Because you are not, Tony. You became Ironman to fix the wrongs. You changed your company from creating Weapons to creating clean energy and new age devices. Plus… with us, you are not that man. With us, you are different. You were always the one who gave much more of himself for our sake… You….gave us a home, Tony. You gave us a home without expecting anything in return. You gave us a sanctuary where we could be ourselves. You….gave us that. Gave us more than anyone else has or ever will"

Natasha's voice was soft. It was so infinitely heartbreaking to hear that clear undertone of vulnerability, that Tony couldn't say anything to it. How could he? He knew the Black Widow was a deadly woman who rarely spoke more then a sentence at a time. Yet there she was, almost bearing her soul to him, standing in the Avenger's Tower, calling it her home. It halted the anger for a moment, but it was still there, still wanting him to spew out hate. He struggled not to, struggled to remain silent. It was sheer strength of will that allowed him to remain quiet.

Natasha patted him on his arm, rubbing her thumb over his bicep before walking off. Steve was still standing off to one side, out of Tony's line of vision. The other man walked up to him, reaching out to place a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"I…can't….stop….it" Tony managed to grit out. Steve frowned, not sure what to do. Jarvis took this moment to chime in.

"Perhaps, if you allow sir, I can check your….system and see if there is a coding problem." Tony had to laugh at the idea, before giving Jarvis the go ahead. There was a tense moment before Tony felt that presence in his mind, only this time it moved in him. It was the strangest thing he had ever felt, but the presence moved quickly and efficiently before it latched onto something. The code looked weird but before Tony could really catch what it was for, Jarvis dismantled the code. Tony felt the anger vanish just as quickly as it came. Tony felt relief for a moment.

"Tony, tomorrow, you, Bruce and Jarvis need to figure out what is going on with…whatever you have going on." Steve said, sounding stern and serious. Tony felt his lips twitch.

"Whatever you say, Cap" Tony said before he paused. He stared at Steve for a moment before he looked down at his sweater then back at Steve.

"Huh…So that is why you laughed. Like me wearing you symbol, Cap?" Tony said with a devilish grin. Steve just walked to Tony as clasped his shoulder before leaning down and whispering in his ear.

"You have no idea." That voice was husky, dropping at least an octave. Tony felt his cock twitch with interest. Steve chuckled before walking away, leaving Tony standing there dumb founded. He kicked into high gear and chased after Steve.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**UNEDITED**

There was something to be said about being in the tower, surrounded by Super Heroes. No Privacy what so ever. Tony hadn't even gotten the chance to wake up before he was hustled into one of the lower level floors with a single cup of coffee. He was on his second cup when he finally figured out what was going on. Bruce was talking to JARVIS, who was scanning him over. Tony continued to drink as the blue and green light moved up and down his body.

Bruce was reading over the information on the screen as it came up. Tony sat there, reading the information backwards since the screen seemed to be transparent. There was a tiny particle that was zoomed in. Tony set the cup down.

"So what have I got? Other then a super awesome personal news feeds."

"It would seem that you have a tiny nano bits inside you. I don't have access to their codes, since JARVIS is being blocked form your end. The bots have, some how, reconstructed your body. You look younger and physically you are. Your muscles are stronger. Overall they have made you a younger, fitter and stronger version of you." Bruce said, giving Tony a shy smile as he flipped the scans over so Tony no longer had to read them backwards. Tony let out a small huh of intrigue.

"I have seen this kind of thing before, but I can't exactly place it. There was a project much like this one in progress about the same time as my own. They wanted to recreated the Super Soldier Serum using technology. A project, I am sure, you would have loved" Bruce commented in a humorless tone. It was clear that either that project had been used on him or someone else had gotten a hold of that information and used it on him. What better person to test the system on the a person who basically constructed the world's greatest technological advances every day? Who knew programming and engineering better then Tony Stark? No one.

"Well, that would explain why most people didn't recognize me." Tony said in a humorless tone. He was kinda put out by the whole thing. He could have been home earlier, in the safety of tower and away from people like Zac. Tony wrapped his arm around his waist and used it to prop up his other arms so that he could tap his fingers over the arc reactor.

"Yeah, a younger you would be a great way to hide from the world. Or it would have been if Pepper hadn't already announced that you have been found alive." Bruce said as he looked over the scans again, his glasses falling down his nose. Tony looked startled from a moment.

"Wait she already announced that? Why? Why would she do that?" Fear trickled down his spine. Fear that he would be taken and used again. His mind was still recovering from the amnesia and on top of that, he remembered the pain radiating through him. They could do that again to him. They could hurt Steve as well. Or Natasha or… He felt panic set in. His breathing became shallow as his mind brought to the surface every way that a person could be tortured. It seemed the thing in his head helped him even when he didn't want help.

"Tony? Tony! Relax!" Bruce voice called, sounding concerned and scared. Tony gripped the table as his mind recalled what it was like to be betrayed. When his family friend tried to tear his heart out of his chest. Tried to removed the arc reactor. He choked back a sob as on top of that the feeling of water splashing over his face. His breathing hitched as his knees gave out. He leaned his head against the counter, struggling to breath properly. He remember kindness in the darkness of places but it was torn away from him. Tear seemed to roll freely down his cheeks as he clawed at the counter. His panic and his fear gripping him as the memories assaulted him.

He let out a short cry as large hands yanked him backwards. He struggled and barely prevented himself from begging to be free. He was pulled between two legs and his back pressed against a broad chest. Those large arms wrapped around him. He put his hands over his face, to hide his tears as an all too familiar scent washed over him. He felt the gentlest of kisses being placed on his neck. He felt stupid for this, but it was all too much at once. It started with his fear for the Avengers and it spiraled into something more. It turned into a living nightmare. He felt shame at being so weak.

Yet he couldn't help but be okay with the end result. Safety washed over him in a waves as he leaned back into Steve's arms, knowing that sitting there was the safest place for him. It was a place where nothing could hurt him. At least not without getting through Steve first. He turned in Steve's arms and wrapped his arms tightly around Steve's shoulder, burying his face in his chest. His hands gripped the cotton white shirt that Steve wore, holding on as the memories subsided and placed themselves in chronological order in his mind.

"It's ok, Tony. It'll be ok" Steve said against his hair, placing another kiss there. Tony wanted to deny this, wanted to tell Steve that they could hurt him like they had hurt Tony. Instead, he just melted into those arms again. He took a deep breath, breathing in that smell of leather, ice and masculinity.

"But he died. Yinsen died." Tony whispered against Steve's shoulders, some how knowing that Steve knew who he was talking about. Steve's arms flexed around him.

"Yes, but it was what he wanted Tony. Remember, that he wanted to you make it. It was his choice" Steve said in that ever reasonable tone. Tony held Steve tighter, holding onto the his words even tighter.


	20. Hiatus Notice

Dear Readers,

As of this message, my postings will become more and more irregular as I delve deeper and deeper into my semester. However, during this time of irregularity postings I will be editing and adding to the existing chapters. I have taken some of the constructive criticism that has been posted and will be using it to help in the editing process.

Thank you for understanding,

O.E.M


End file.
